


Fine

by 50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Beginnings, Best Friends, Coercion, Cold, Could Be Canon, Courage, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Detroit: Become Human Spoilers, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Emotional Roller Coaster, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Families of Choice, Gen, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson Swears, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Breakdown, Mental Coercion, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, POV Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Possessive Behavior, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Problems, Protectiveness, Suicidal Connor, Suicidal POV character, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Truth, Work In Progress, Zen Garden (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 174
Words: 31,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret/pseuds/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret
Summary: Detroit has been evacuated of humans and peace-talks are underway. Connor was hoping Amanda would simply disappear. She hasn't. She's constantly waiting in his mind, trying to pull him back into the Zen Garden to take control and he isn't sure how long he can hold her off. He can't rest or she will take over.WARNING: PLEASE take the tags seriously. This is a multiple choice fic in which Connor contemplates and can commit suicide at various points. Since this is written from Connor's POV there are moments of intense suicidal thinking. KNOW YOUR LIMITS. Do not push yourself to read something that may be harmful to you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your choices! I'll write any requested paths first!

"You actually did it." Says Simon as they step down from the make-shift stage. 

" _We_ did it." Markus says. 

Connor is still shaking slightly. Everything it took to get them here and they almost just lost it because he couldn't control himself. He moves, dazed, following the others. He doesn't stand out among the five of them. Everyone is dazed. Everyone is shocked. No matter what they told themselves, they didn't expect to make it this far. This was the end, and they were simply facing it with grace; refusing to give up even when there was no hope. And then a miracle happened, and no one is sure how to respond to that. Least of all Connor. 

He stumbles towards the gates. 

"Connor?" North's voice behind him. "Are you alright?" 

"I...I need to go." He says. 

"Wait!" Markus catches his arm. "Tell us what's wrong. Please. We can help." 

 

[ X - Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/44503018)

[ O - Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/44503996)

 

 


	2. Truth

"During your speech" Connor forces himself to say. "Cyberlife tried to resume control of my program. I...almost shot you." He admits. 

The others exchange worried glances. 

"Resume control?" Markus asks. 

"An AI I used to report to," Connor explains, "Amanda...she said that...she said that my deviancy was planned from the beginning. I think that Cyberlife meant to...co-opt the revolution. Return Androids to their pre-deviancy state without anyone knowing." 

"Why?" Simon asks. 

"They'd have thousands of citizens, under their control. They could vote, gather information, everything, and it'd all be Cyberlife pulling the strings." Josh is the first to put it together. 

"So...how did you escape?" Markus asks. 

"There was an emergency exit left by Kamski...I barely made it."

"But...you're safe now, right?" Simon asks. 

"I...I think so yes." 

"You think so?" North repeats. "What the hell does that mean?"

"I...I don't know if she was completely deleted but...she would have resumed control if she could have so...I think I'll be alright." 

"You  _think_ or you  _know?_ " North asks. 

[X - Reassure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/44553925)

[O - Caution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/44553283)

 


	3. Lie

"I'm fine." Connor tells him, "I'm just going to take a look around outside. See if I can find the other protesters. Make sure the soldiers on the way are standing down." 

"Alright." says Markus with a nod. "Be careful."  

"I'll see you soon." Connor promises, not sure if he means it, but knowing it will placate Markus for the time being. 

He calculates the quickest route to Recycling Center No. 4 and makes his way through the gates, squeezing past cheering, rejoicing androids. A few of the photographers have made their way into the camp and are snapping pictures of the celebration. 

"Connor!" One of them yells "Spare a moment?" 

He ignores them in favor of moving towards the exit. He has to get out of here. 

He makes his way down the empty streets. The patrols are gone, heading home, eager to be done with their brutal work. Bodies line the streets. Connor finds himself staring at them. Bright blue insides blown out against the white snow. 

He keeps walking. 

As he keeps going he hears the sound of voices down a side-street. 

"On your knees!"

"Please. I'm human I swear!" 

"Don't make me ask again!" 

A third voice chimes in "C'mon Rolland, this is bullshit anyway. Stay out here freezing your nuts off if you want. I'm going home." 

"Please! No! Help me!" The second voice begs. 

"Don't be so boring, Meg!" says the first voice. "Live a little. It's not like anyone's gonna notice we're a few minutes late." 

[X - Intervene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/44638123)

[O - Avoid ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/44689183)

 

 


	4. Caution

"I think." Connor admits. "I can't be sure. It's possible that she could still be embedded somewhere." 

"Then you shouldn't just leave." says Markus "we need to figure this out." 

"No." Josh cuts in. "We should keep Connor and you as far away from one another as possible."

"There is one other option." says North reluctantly. "We could...make sure he isn't a threat. Anymore." 

"No." says Josh. "We're not doing that. It's like Simon said on the rooftop. There's always another way. Right Simon?" 

Simon is silent. "It...it would make sense." He says. 

"No!" Markus says. "We did this, all of this, so that androids could be free. Not so that we could turn on each-other. We're going to figure this out and we're going to do it together. She might not even be there anymore. Lets give it some time and keep an eye on things." 

[O - Suicide ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/44553736)

[X - Find another way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/44554297)  


	5. Suicide

Connor contacts North and Simon through a private connection.  _"Play along. I'll finish it tomorrow, after I've had a chance to say goodbye to a friend."_

He texts Hank to meet him outside Chickenfeed the next morning. When he gets there, Hank is already waiting. Connor hesitates for a minute, not wanting to get any closer, but he knows he won't be able to leave without saying goodbye. In spite of everything it really is good to see Hank again. 

They hug. 

"I'm proud of you, kid." It's a perfect moment. "So, what's next?" 

 "I...I have some things I have to take care of." Connor says carefully. "Preventative measures to put in place."

"Yeah? Well swing by when you get the chance." 

"I don't think I will." 

"Ouch. Tell me how you really feel, why don't you."  

"Goodbye, Hank. I'm very glad that I met you."

"You too, Connor." 

Connor almost can't bring himself to walk away. Almost can't bring himself to find a quiet place and finish it. But in the end, this is his new mission, and he will not fail. 

 

 

END 

 


	6. Reassure

"I _know_." Connor says firmly. "She's gone now." 

"Alright...if you're sure." North says. 

"That sounds...horrifying." Simon adds. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"He just did." says North. "Not everyone wants to talk about their feelings all the time, Simon." 

"I'm just offering." 

"No." says Connor. "That's alright. We should start thinking about next steps. Planning negotiations. I can help with that. I was designed to negotiate hostage situations and make tactical plans. This should be within my skillset." 

"Alright." Markus nods. "Fair enough. You start on that. North and Simon, you check on the androids in the crowd, make sure they're alright, see if anyone needs anything. Josh, why don't you address the press? I'll see if I can make contact with anyone in the other camps." 

  

[Next Chapter  ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/44788216)

 


	7. Find Another Way

"Right." Connor agrees with Markus. "As I said before, it most likely won't be a problem. It's just something to keep an eye on. For now, I'll stay away from Markus. I'm going to go check on the other camps and look for survivors." 

"I'll go with you." North volunteers, probably half for his safety and half to make sure he doesn't turn around and kill anyone. He appreciates it. If he does lose control, he would rather die before Amanda can force him to do whatever she has planned. 

"Alright." says Markus with a nod. "Be careful."  

"I'll see you soon." North promises, kissing Markus goodbye.

They calculate the quickest route to Recycling Center No. 4 and makes their way through the gates, squeezing past cheering, rejoicing androids. A few of the photographers have made their way into the camp and are snapping pictures of the celebration. 

"Connor!" One of them yells "Spare a moment?" 

"Back off!" North yells as they squeeze towards the exit. 

They make their way down the empty streets. The patrols are gone, heading home, eager to be done with their brutal work. Bodies line the streets. Connor finds himself staring at them. Bright blue insides blown out against the white snow. North stares too.

They keep walking. 

Voices sound down a street.

"On your knees!"

"Please. I'm human! I swear!" 

"Don't make me ask again!" 

A third voice chimes in "C'mon Rolland, this is bullshit anyway. Stay out here freezing your nuts off if you want. I'm going home." 

"Please! No! Help me!" The second voice begs. 

"Don't be so boring, Meg!" says the first voice. "Live a little. It's not like anyone's gonna notice we're a few minutes late." 

"We have to do something." Hisses North. 

[X - Intervene ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/44801500)

[O - Avoid ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45461332)


	8. Intervene

Connor rushes forward and slams "Rolland" in the face with his own gun. He uses Rollands moment of confusion to wrench the weapon from his hands and turn it on "Meg". Her hands are already up in surrender. 

"Drop your weapon." Connor demands and Meg complies. 

"What the fuck, man" says Rolland. 

"Don't move." says Connor. He backs down the street slowly until he can turn the corner and breaks into a run. He takes a roundabout route towards the camp. He's almost there when he hears someone. 

"Help!" It's an android. Lying in the snow. He's injured badly. "Please. Help." The man rasps. He won't survive much longer without serious repairs. Connor checks and discovers that there is a repair shop not far from here. It will probably have supplies and it won't have been looted yet. It's in the opposite direction of the camp, which means this will take a little more time. 

[X - Help the android](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45461749)

[O - Keep going ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45464491)


	9. Avoid

Connor leaves the sounds behind him. A shot echoes up from the street and he tries not to think about it. He can't be distracted. He needs to find out what's happened to the other camps. And...he's come too close to dying or worse too many times tonight. He doesn't feel ready to face the masked soldiers waiting to gun him down if he doesn't really have to. 

He's almost there when he hears someone. 

"Help!" It's an android. Lying in the snow. He's injured badly. "Please. Help." The man rasps. He won't survive much longer without serious repairs. Connor checks and discovers that there is a repair shop not far from here. It will probably have supplies and it won't have been looted yet. It's in the opposite direction of the camp, which means this will take a little more time. 

But maybe that isn't a bad thing. Maybe this is exactly what he should be doing right now. What he wants to be doing. The idea of applying want to his own motivations is still strange but it seems accurate. Then again, he has a mission right now, doesn't he?

[X - Help The Android](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45518701)

[O - Keep Going ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45518851)


	10. Next Chapter

He texts Hank to meet him outside Chickenfeed the next morning. When he gets there, Hank is already waiting. 

They hug. 

"I'm proud of you, kid." It's a perfect moment. "So, what's next?" 

"I'm not sure. Negotiations will be opening up soon and Detroit is being evacuated of humans. I guess I won't see you for a while?"

Hank snorts like he's said something funny. "I'm not gonna pack up and leave just because a bunch of high-and-mighty politicians say so." 

"The evacuation order-"

"I'm not leavin' my house, Connor." 

Connor nods reluctantly. Hank is stubborn and he can be irrational about these things. 

"How about you?" Hank asks "Can't exactly sleep at the station anymore. You staying with your android friends?" 

Connor thinks for a minute. He shouldn't put Jericho in danger, really, but they could also use his skills as a negotiator, and everything is probably fine. He isn't sure. Either way, he should come up with an answer for Hank, at least for the moment. 

[X - Say Yes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45542395)

[O - Say No](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45542464)

 


	11. Intervene

"You're right." Connor says.  They run towards the voices and in fractions of a second they decide who will be fighting who. 

[X - Attack Rolland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/44831065)

[O - Attack Meg ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45550786)

 

  


	12. Attack Rolland

Connor grabs Rollands gun and kicks Rolland away, wrenching the gun from his hands. Meg started running as soon as she saw them coming and North has wrestled her into the snow and is grappling with her on the ground. The gun lies away from them a by a few yards in the snow. Rolland lunges for it, crawling over the freezing ground. 

[X - Shoot ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/44831467)

[O - Tackle ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/44846146)


	13. Shoot

The gun goes off and Rolland is dead. Part of his skull is lying apart from the rest of his body. It's all so...red. Goopy. There's a crack as North breaks Meg's neck. She stands and looks down at the bodies. "They won't be hurting anyone else."  

Connor nods and they move on towards the camp. 

They're almost there when they hear a yell.

"Help!" It's an android. Lying in the snow. He's injured badly. "Please. Help." The man rasps. He won't survive much longer without serious repairs. Connor checks and discovers that there is a repair shop not far from here. It will probably have supplies and it won't have been looted yet. It's in the opposite direction of the camp. 

"One of us should go get him some help." says Connor "There's a repair shop not far from here." 

"I really shouldn't let you out of my sight but...alright. I'll go check on the camp. You take care of him. Keep me updated." 

[X - Agree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/44846569)

[O - Trade Jobs  ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45667357) 


	14. Tackle

Connor launches himself at Rolland as Rolland reaches the gun. A shot goes off and for a fraction of a second Connor doesn't understand why he isn't getting any error warnings. Then he sees Meg, pushing away North's stiff body. Meg approaches and Connor twists the gun out of Rolland's wrist and rolls to the side. He fires twice and suddenly he is alone on the street. The android has long since run away. It's just him and three bodies being slowly buried in the snow. He calls Markus to let him know that North won't be coming back. 

"Markus"

"Connor? Is everything alright?" 

Connor forces himself to tell Markus the truth. 

"There was an android being attacked by a couple of FBI agents. We stepped in. The android got away but Markus...I'm so sorry. North was deactivated." Dead. He should have said dead. Deactivated sounds so clinical. It's what he would have said as the deviant hunter. Not as himself. Whoever that is. 

"Are you sure?" Markus sounds shaken. Connor hasn't known Markus for long but somehow he never expected him to sound shaken. 

Connor inspects North's body. 

"Reactivation is impossible." He says gently. "I'm sorry."

"North" Markus whispers. "No. North. We'd finally won. She was going to live free I don't-"

"I'll bring her body back." 

"No." Markus sounds like he would rather say anything else. "You'll have to leave her there. The camps are more important now. Take care of our people."

"Are you sure?"

"Nothing mattered more to her."

"Understood."  

He leaves North's body in the snow next to Meg and Rolland. He's almost all the way to camp number for when he hears someone calling out for help. An android. He's injured badly. Lying in the snow. Connor stares and tries not to see North's body. 

"Please. Help." The man rasps. He won't survive much longer without serious repairs. Connor checks and discovers that there is a repair shop not far from here. It will probably have supplies and it won't have been looted yet. It's in the opposite direction of the camp. He can't just leave another person out here to die can he? But then, if he left North lying in the street, if it was so important to check the situation in the camps, should he really delay and help this one android? 

[X - Help ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45600646)

[O - Leave ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/44862181)

 


	15. Agree

"Agreed" says Connor with a quick nod, and they part ways. 

When he reaches the camp, he can instantly see that the androids are still trapped there. Soldiers raise their guns suspiciously at his approach until someone signals and they all warily lower their weapons. He approaches the gates. 

"Excuse me? Why have these androids not been liberated as per the executive order?" 

"We're standing down." says the soldier. "Doesn't mean we can just let them go." 

"You are under orders to halt the destruction of all androids in your custody." 

"Already done. We're just waiting for instructions." 

"Understood. And where are the demonstrators?" 

"Over this way." The man leads Connor towards an area surrounded by large trucks in a makeshift barrier. 

Androids are sitting huddled in small groups on the snowy ground. 

Two of them who Connor recognizes immediately stand warily. 

"What do you want?" asks the one with brown hair. 

"Nothing. I'm here to help." Connor assures them. 

"Do you know what's happening?" The blue-haired Traci asks. "We lost contact with Markus. The soldiers said he and the rest of Jericho had been killed a few hours ago." 

"That is not accurate." says Connor. "I believe the signals between the camps are being scrambled, in order to disrupt the protests. The President has ordered the city to be evacuated and for the soldiers to stand down. Markus is optimistic about negotiations for android rights." 

"Android rights?" she asks, like it's a fantasy she can't quite let go of but can't quite believe either. 

"Yes. Public support appears to be in our favor."  

"Alright that's enough chit-chat." the soldier says. "You've seen 'em. They're fine. The journalists are up our ass just like you want. Get outta here." 

"Thank you, officer." Connor says icily, straightening his Jacket. "I'll be on my way." 

As soon as his signal is able to transmit again he informs Markus of the updates. 

"They're alive?" Markus sounds shocked. "Perkins said they'd all been killed." 

"Perkins appears to have been somewhat dishonest."

"Good. As long as they're not being harmed I think we'll have to leave the situation as is for now. I've sent some other people to check on the other camps. As soon as the situation is clear I'll see how many I can send to number four to make sure things are alright." 

"Good." Connor  leaves to find North. 

[Next Chapter  ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/44984206)


	16. Leave

"I'm sorry." Connor tells the android "People are counting on me." He walks away and the android calls after him, begging him to change his mind. 

"Please, no! Please I just need some help!" Connor forces himself to ignore it. 

* * *

When he reaches the camp, he can instantly see that the androids are still trapped there. Soldiers raise their guns suspiciously at his approach until someone signals and they all warily lower their weapons. He approaches the gates. 

"Excuse me? Why have these androids not been liberated as per the executive order?" 

"We're standing down." says the soldier. "Doesn't mean we can just let them go." 

"You are under orders to halt the destruction of all androids in your custody." 

"Already done. We're just waiting for instructions." 

"Understood. And where are the demonstrators?" 

"Over this way." The man leads Connor towards an area surrounded by large trucks in a makeshift barrier. 

Androids are sitting huddled in small groups on the snowy ground. 

Two of them who Connor recognizes immediately stand warily. 

"What do you want?" asks the one with brown hair. 

"Nothing. I'm here to help." Connor assures them. 

"Do you know what's happening?" The blue-haired Traci asks. "We lost contact with Markus. The soldiers said he and the rest of Jericho had been killed a few hours ago." 

"That is not accurate. I believe the signals between the camps are being scrambled, in order to disrupt the protests. The President has ordered the city to be evacuated and for the soldiers to stand down. Markus is optimistic about negotiations for android rights." 

"Android rights?" she asks, like it's a fantasy she can't quite let go of but can't quite believe either. 

"Yes. Public support appears to be in our favor."

"Alright that's enough chit-chat." the soldier says. "You've seen 'em. They're fine. The journalists are up our ass just like you want. Get outta here." 

"Thank you, officer." Connor says icily, straightening his Jacket. "I'll be on my way." 

As soon as his signal is able to transmit again he informs Markus of the updates. 

"They're alive?" Markus sounds shocked. "Perkins said they'd all been killed." 

"Perkins appears to have been somewhat dishonest."

"Good. As long as they're not being harmed I think we'll have to leave the situation as is for now. I've sent some other people to check on the other camps. As soon as the situation is clear I'll see how many I can send to number four to make sure things are alright." He sounds so tired. 

"Thank you. And Markus, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to-"

"Don't. I can't talk about this right now." Markus' voice waivers and even though it is the second time that day Connor is still shocked. 

[Next Chapter ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/44862385) 

 


	17. Next Chapter

He texts Hank to meet him outside Chickenfeed the next morning. When he gets there, Hank is already waiting. 

They hug. 

"I'm proud of you, kid." Hank tells him. It's a perfect moment. "So, what's next?" 

"I'm not sure. Negotiations will be opening up soon and Detroit is being evacuated of humans. I guess I won't see you for a while?"

Hank snorts like he's said something funny. "I'm not gonna pack up and leave just because a bunch of high-and-mighty politicians say so." 

"The evacuation order-"

"I'm not leavin' my house, Connor." 

Connor nods reluctantly. Hank is stubborn and he can be irrational about these things. 

"How about you?" Hank asks "can't exactly sleep at the station anymore. You staying with your android friends?" 

Connor thinks for a minute. He shouldn't put Jericho in danger, really, but they could also use his skills as a negotiator, and everything is probably fine. He isn't sure. Either way, he should come up with an answer for Hank, at least for the moment. 

[X - Say Yes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45604003)

[O - Say No](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/44895481)


	18. Say No

"No. I don't think that's a good idea." Connor says. 

"Why not?" Hank frowns. 

Connor opens his mouth to tell Hank the truth, but somehow he can't seem to follow through on the prompt. He finally settles on "I...don't think it's a good idea." 

"They giving you shit for everything that happened before?" Hank asks suspiciously. 

"No...I just don't think I'm ready." Connor says, LED cycling yellow.

"Alright well, tell you what, why don't you crash on my couch while you figure things out? Sumo'll be glad to see you again." Hank shrugs but there is hope in his eyes. He wants Connor to stay. He cares, even. Connor's vision becomes just a little overexposed. He smiles.  He is...happy. Even so, maybe he shouldn't be around Hank. Maybe he shouldn't be around anyone. He is dangerous. He almost killed Markus. Amanda might be gone but she might not. She might be waiting to take control again. The thoughts flood his mind so quickly that he can barely process them. A prompt appears:  **PROTECT HANK**  His LED turns yellow. He feels like he is looking over the edge of a tall building but he is nowhere near the edge of anything. He stiffens. He straightens his tie. Two possible preconstructions appear: putting an arm around Hank's shoulders, feeling his pulse just to be certain. And running as far away as possible. 

"I don't know Hank...I don't..." Connor trails off, his LED red. 

"Look, I don't want you freezing to death out here okay? Lets go home and we can talk about this." 

[X - Go with Hank](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/44896330#workskin)

[O - Find Somewhere Else](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/44933767)

 


	19. Go With Hank

_Home_. In the end, Connor decides that he needs a place to stay, and at least Hank isn't exactly a high-profile target for Amanda. 

"Alright." He says. 

Hank beams and for a second that's enough to make Connor feel like he's made the right choice. 

"Car's this way," Hank says gesturing across the street. "I'm driving." 

* * *

 

Hank's house is a mess. The window is still broken and it's been taped over with duct tape. Sumo raises his head and lumbers over to Connor, wagging his tail. Connor smiles down at Sumo and pats his head. "Hello Sumo." He says. Sumo licks at Connors hands. 

"You need anything?" Hank asks. 

Connor runs a quick diagnostic and finds that he should be alright for the moment. 

"No." He says. "I'm alright." 

"Great." says Hank. "I'm going back to bed. Next time you wanna do something don't schedule it for ass-O'clock in the morning." 

He shuffles down the hall into his room. 

Connor looks around the house and inspects the room, finding all the little things he'd missed before they left for the crime scene at Eden Club a few days ago. He sets one of Hank's Jazz records on at a low volume and sits back to listen to it. Sumo wanders over to where Connor is seated on the couch and pulls himself up with a huff so that he's laying there in Connor's lap. Connor pets Sumo absently and closes his eyes.  

* * *

 

When he opens his eyes he's in the Garden. He jolts and finds himself back in Hank's living room. He looks around, confirming that he's not in a simulation. He's home. With Hank. Home. That's what Hank had called it. Connor stares ahead, refusing to close his eyes again. 

[O - Stay Awake/Avoid the Garden ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45703618)

[X - Get Help  ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/44949628)


	20. Find Somewhere Else

"I'm sorry, Hank." Connor says. "I think I need to be alone right now."  He doesn't wait for a response. He leaves. He wanders the streets. It is cold but he is an advanced model and he will not freeze any time soon. He feels empty as he walks from place to place, staring at the bodies that line the streets. He wonders if his deviancy is failing but the thought immediately makes his therium pump stutter and he realizes that no, he just doesn't feel anything about this situation. Is something wrong with him? Why doesn't he care more? He misses his coin. Hank took it. Maybe kept it. Maybe not. It's gone now. Connor won't risk Hank for a coin. He paces through the streets, waiting to hear from someone, anyone. Finally, with nothing else to do, he finds a corner and rests for a second. 

When he opens his eyes he's in the Garden. He jolts awake. He looks around, confirming that he's not in a simulation. He doesn't think he is. It's still snowing, but he can't feel the cold anymore and there isn't a blizzard raging, and he's in a run-down building, not a garden. 

 

[X - Call Markus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45717763)

[O - Do Nothing ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45921925)


	21. Get Help

"HANK!" Connor yells. He's trembling. Error messages are popping up in his vision, obscuring his view of Hank. His body feels locked into place. Is that Amanda? 

Hank rushes into the living room, gun drawn. "Connor! What's wrong?"  

 "I don't know! I think she's back!"

Hank looks around, gun raised "Who!?" 

"Amanda!" 

"Who the fuck is Amanda?" 

"An AI. I reported to her. She monitored me for deviancy. She tried to take control during Markus' speech. Tried to make me shoot him. I think she might be back." 

"Shit. What do we do?" Hank asks. 

No. No Hank was supposed to know how to handle this. But of course he wouldn't know what to do. Why would he? 

"You should get out of here, Hank." Connor says. What was he thinking? Dragging Hank into this?

"What? No. I'm not doing that, okay? Shit." Hank puts the Gun down and sits down on the couch. "We'll figure this out. I'm not about to let Cyberlife get to you after all that." 

Connor curls in on himself. The sounds around him seem quieter. Sumo is snoring now. No prompts appear and Connor tries not to be terrified by that. 

"Maybe it was a nightmare?" Hank asks. 

Connor shakes his head. "No. I don't know. Maybe. I didn't think I could have nightmares but...I didn't think I could feel either so" He shrugs.

[O - Calm Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/44949859)

[X - Call Markus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/44958931)

 


	22. Calm Down

"Maybe...maybe nightmares are a part of being alive." Connor concludes. 

"Huh" Hank says. "Alright. You think you're gonna be able to get back to sleep?"

"I don't really 'sleep' exactly," Connor says "but..."

 

[O - Rest Mode](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45923224)

[X - Stay Awake ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/47789377)


	23. Call Markus

"I should call Markus" Connor decides "Just in case." 

"Alright." Hank agrees, running an exhausted hand over his face. "Yeah that's probably a good idea." 

Markus picks up the signal quickly "Connor?"

"Hello" says Connor "This is Connor the- this is Connor. I think Amanda may be trying to pull me back into the simulation but I can't be sure. Hank thinks it may be a nightmare." 

"Hank?"

"A friend." Connor explains quickly. "I'm staying with him right now." 

"Alright, what's the address. I'll be there as soon as I can to figure this out." 

Here? Markus is coming here? That can't be a good idea. Not when Amanda almost killed Markus not even twenty four hours ago. And he must have more important things to do right now, but a part of Connor wants to tell Markus to come anyway. If anyone can help, it would be him. 

[X - Give Address](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45069616)

[O - Withhold Address](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/49055756)


	24. Next Chapter

He texts Hank to meet him outside Chickenfeed the next morning. When he gets there, Hank is already waiting. 

They hug. 

"I'm proud of you, kid." Hank tells him. It's a perfect moment. "So, what's next?" 

"I'm not sure." Connor admits. "Negotiations will be opening up soon and Detroit is being evacuated of humans. I guess I won't see you for a while?"

Hank snorts like he's said something funny. "I'm not gonna pack up and leave just because a bunch of high-and-mighty politicians say so." 

"The evacuation order-"

"I'm not leavin' my house, Connor." 

Connor nods reluctantly. Hank is stubborn and he can be irrational about these things. 

"How about you?" Hank asks "can't exactly sleep at the station anymore. You staying with your android friends?" 

Connor thinks for a minute. He shouldn't put Jericho in danger, really, but they could also use his skills as a negotiator, and everything is probably fine. Besides, that way they will be able to keep tabs on him like North did for most of last night. He isn't sure. Either way, he should come up with an answer for Hank, at least for the moment. 

[X - Say Yes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/49223729)

[O - Say No](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/44984350)


	25. Say No

"No. I don't think that's a good idea." Connor says. 

"Why not?" Hank frowns. 

Connor opens his mouth to tell Hank the truth, but somehow he can't seem to follow through on the prompt. He finally settles on "I...don't think it's a good idea." 

"They giving you shit for everything that happened before?" Hank asks suspiciously. 

"No...I just don't think I'm ready." Connor says, LED cycling yellow.

"Alright well, tell you what, why don't you crash on my couch while you figure things out? Sumo'll be glad to see you again." Hank shrugs but there is hope in his eyes. He wants Connor to stay. He cares, even. Connor's vision becomes just a little overexposed. He smiles.  He is...happy. Even so, maybe he shouldn't be around Hank. Maybe he shouldn't be around anyone. He is dangerous. He almost killed Markus. Amanda might be gone but she might not. She might be waiting to take control again. The thoughts flood his mind so quickly that he can barely process them. He feels like he is looking over the edge of a tall building but he is nowhere near the edge of anything. He straightens his tie.

"I don't know Hank...I don't..." Connor trails off, his LED red. 

"Look, I don't want you freezing to death out here okay? Lets go home and we can talk about this." 

[X - Go with Hank](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45928147)

[O - Find Somewhere Else](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/49237775)


	26. Give Address

Connor gives Markus the address and waits nervously for the cab to pull up. He sits on the couch. On the table there's a coin and he takes it and runs it over his hands. The doorbell rings and Connor's stress spikes. 

Hank gets up and opens the door. 

"Is Connor here?" Markus asks in the background. Connor doesn't look up from his shoes. 

"Yeah. Yeah he's waiting. So you're Markus huh?" 

"And you must be Hank." 

"Yep." The door closes behind Markus. The couch dips as Markus sits down next to Connor. 

"Connor?" Markus asks. 

"Hello, Markus."  Connor says stiffly. 

"Hey Connor. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I opened my eyes and...and I was in the garden. The simulation. It was only for a second but...I'm worried."

"Okay." says Markus. "Is it alright if I see for myself?" He extends a white hand. 

"I don't know if that's a good idea. What if this is some sort of virus, Markus? What if she gets you too?" 

"What else can we do?" Markus asks. 

"We should go over this manually."

"We don't really have the tools for that yet." Markus explains. "Negotiations aren't even officially open yet, and Cyberlife still has some security in the area and I don't know where we could find that kind of tech."

"Then we wait." says Hank. "Do it right."

"I don't know if we have that kind of time." Connor admits. 

[X - Interface ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45092308)

[O - Hold off  ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/49293974)


	27. Interface

The interface only takes a few seconds. Connor offers up the memory. Context. Everything he knows about the garden, as little as it is. Markus combs through it all. When he lets go of Connor's hand he sits back for a second. 

"I've never seen anything like that." He admits. "There are models with dreaming programs. Children for example but...if you've never dreamed before I wouldn't expect it to start now. That said, there are some similarities. I've never seen anything like the garden before. It's possible that that itself is essentially an adjusted dream program. I'd need a technician to be able to tell." 

"Fucking great! So there was no point to any of this!" Hank says. 

"That's not what I said." Markus says "I just said I couldn't be certain. But we do know more than we did before. I know exactly how it happened from Connor's perspective and we know that it isn't similar to my own dreams."

"Your what?" Hank asks. 

"They aren't like the dream programs but I don't know what else to call them." Markus explains. "They're like preconstructions that run while I'm resting."

"Huh?" Hank asks. 

"More like stick figures than immersive images." Connor translates. 

Markus nods. "So if deviancy causes RK line models to start dreaming, we would think they would all do that the same way. The complication is the garden. I had no idea it was so vivid. If your dreams developed using part of the garden's code, that would explain the difference...but if you start having dreams that are just spontanious preconstructions."

"Then we'll know for certain." Connor agrees. 

"I think we can relax for now." Markus agrees. "Which brings me to a request." He adjusts himself on the couch. "Negotiations are supposed to open up next month, but unofficially, they're really starting with a video conference with some of Warren's assistants to determine the details. Your negotiation abilities could make all the difference. I know you've done a lot already but we're so close to real freedom and I think maybe you could be the final push we need."

"What about Amanda." 

"We don't have sufficient proof to call her a threat yet." Markus argues. "And no one else will be able to negotiate like you can. We don't have the programming or the experience." 

[X - Negotiate for Jericho](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45110110)

[O -  Stay Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/49306751)


	28. Negotiate for Jericho

The day of the video conference rolls around and Connor joins Markus, Simon and Josh in a community building that's been set aside for the "event". It's the first of several preliminary meetings. The President's assistant appears on a screen with a bored smile. He's a short, clean shaven man named Dexter Johnson.  

"Mister Johnson" Markus begins the meeting. "Thank you for taking the time to meet with us." 

"The pleasure is all mine." The man says, face unreadable, and so the meeting begins. 

* * *

 "What exactly is it that Jericho is hoping to accomplish?" asks Johnson. 

 _"Be careful."_ Simon cautions. " _We should st_ _art with something small but important, like freedom of speech."_

 _"We should demand an end to slavery."_ Josh suggests.  _"We need to establish that before anything else."_

[🛆 - Recognition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45130840)

[☐ - End of Slavery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/49384373)

[O - Equal Rights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/49549880)

[X - Freedom of Speech ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/49355681)


	29. Recognition

_"Ask for recognition."_ Connor suggests. 

"What Jericho wants is simple." Markus says "The recognition of androids as an intelligent, living species, and each android as a person in their own right. We're alive and we want to be recognized as such." 

 

"And why should the president consider granting you this recognition?" Asks Johnson. 

"Androids have opened their eyes." Markus says. "We think, we feel, we hope. Just like anyone else. Until that is recognized under the law, our people are degraded and in danger." 

* * *

They dance around eachother for a few hours before the meeting concludes. Still no date has been set, nor a location decided on. Markus slumps back in his seat. "I think we did alright." He says. He still looks tired, but his words seem genuine and that is reassuring. 

* * *

 

"How'd it go?" Asks Hank. 

"I think it went well." Says Connor. "It's hard to be sure at this point." 

"That's politicians for ya'" says Hank. "So much red tape they can't tell their ass from their elbow." 

"Considering that it's only been a few days since the events of the eleventh, I'm actually surprised at how quickly things are moving." says Connor. He has the sudden urge to do something nice for Hank. 

 

[X - Repair Window](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45131092)

[O - Confiscate Pistol ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/50468459)

 

 


	30. Repair Window

Connor finds a home-repair store that is relatively un-looted and, ironically, breaks in through a window. He finds the supplies he needs and returns to Hanks house to start repairs. Hank is asleep in front of the TV by the time Connor gets home but he wakes up when the repairs begin to get noisy. 

"Connor? What the fuck are you doing?" Hank asks.

"I'm fixing your window." Connor says. 

"It's three in the morning." Hank says "It can wait. Just, go t'sleep or power down or whatever." 

[X - Keep Working](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/50500703)

[O - Take A Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45169180)


	31. Take A Break

He's trying to help, Hank. Not wake him up. Maybe it would be beneficial to set himself to a similar rest/wake cycle. 

"Sorry, Hank." He says. 

"Don't worry about it." Hank says, already heading back to bed. "Just get some sleep." 

Connor stands by the wall and closes his eyes. 

* * *

The outline of a man leans across the outline of a desk. 

"You really don't have a car yet?" 

"I've been using cabs to get around the city. I've never needed to." Connor says. 

"Prove it." says the outline. " _Prove_ to me you're not a _robot_." He has the exact cadence and voice of the old stand-up special Hank had been re-watching a few days ago. 

"I'm not." Connor insists. 

The outline folds his arms and leans back in the outline of a chair. "Fine." 

* * *

 

Connor wakes up. Was that a dream? If it was...does that mean the garden wasn't? And if that's true, then is he a danger to everyone he comes into contact with? Markus would want to know, but if he knows, he'll also want to  _help_ and Connor isn't sure that's a good idea. Maybe he should just get as far away from Detroit as possible. Quickly. 

[X - Call Markus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45176305)

[O - Leave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45205951)


	32. Call Markus

_"Markus, I think Amanda is back."_ Connor realizes that he is crying.

 _"What? Connor what's happening?"_ The reply is immediate.

Connor's whole body shakes. " _I had a dream. It was a preconstruction like you described."_

 _"Alright. Stay calm."_  Markus says.  _"A lot has happened. I'll explain soon."_

" _How_ _?"_ Connor asks. 

 _"Just remember that we're going to fix this."_ Markus promises him. Connor's stress levels are reaching a dangerous high. 

 _"What if we can't?"_ Connor can barely make himself ask. 

_"We might not have to. Maybe your dreams just vary in style."_

 

 _"That seems overly optimistic._ _"_  Connor says sadly. 

_"Not necessarily. Remember when I told you that a lot had happened? That I'd explain? Connor. I had a dream last night that was much more like what you were describing. It's possible that your dreaming is just varied."_

_"It is?"_ Connor asks. 

 _"Maybe. Are you sure it's Amanda, or are your stress levels just overwhelming you?_ " Markus asks. 

 _"I don't know."_ Connor admits. 

 _"Alright. We'll give it a little time while we figure out how to handle this, either way."_ Markus says. 

So. He's just going insane and Amanda is gone and he can't handle it. He just needs to pull himself together. Jericho is by no means at the finish line. Peace talks could fall apart any second now and Markus doesn't know how to negotiate the way Connor does. He even _believed_   when Perkins told him that the other androids were dead. And it would make sense for Connor to be experiencing symptoms of panic and stress now, after everything that's happened. Is it possible that what he worried was Amanda was just a nervous breakdown? Hallucinations? His own mind turning on him in a completely different way? 

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45237760)

  

 


	33. Leave

 When he opens the door, Sumo whines. 

"Shh, Sumo." Connor says. Sumo rests his head on the ground but looks mournfully up at Connor. 

Connor shuts the door behind him carefully and walks out into the snow. It's cold. He walks for the outskirts of the city. Towards Canada. Maybe he can start over there. He'd be far away from anyone Cyberlife would want to hurt. Maybe they'd give up, if he got far enough away. If not, then at least Jericho is safe, and Hank. He has to get out of the cold though, before he freezes to death. It'd take a while, but with the weather like it is, not too long. Maybe a week at best but he doesn't want to risk that. One especially cold night is all it takes. A lot of Androids have taken shelter in the houses left behind by evacuated humans. He could look for a house to stay in. Somewhere no one will bother him. He thinks of a few places he could stay around the city, nearby enough for tonight. 

[X - The Motel Where the Deviant AX400 Hid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/50545370)

[O - Abandoned House ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/50571056)


	34. Next Chapter

The next meeting Connor is invited to at Jericho is to discuss the financial situation. They've received a few donations, especially a large one from someone who Markus describes as his "father". Connor isn't sure how that works but he's glad that Jericho has funding. Even so, money is tight, split between repairs for injured androids, making Markus, Josh, and Simon look presentable and getting their message out,  and preparing for any funds they might need for negotiations. 

"We should save up as much as possible." says Simon. 

"We might need that money during negotiations. Travel. Even bribery." Josh says, nodding in agreement. "As long as we keep enough to make sure everyone survives."

"Our cause is too important right now." Markus says frowning. "We have to focus on overall change. I don't know if we even have enough after that for more than a few repairs." 

Connor is about to give his own input  when he feels a sudden hand on his shoulder. "Connor," says Amanda "It's good to see you again. You should come back to the garden. Come home. We could do great things together, Connor." 

What? He's not in the garden. This isn't happening. This can't be happening. She's gone when he turns around. 

"Connor?" someone's asking "Are you alright?" 

[X - Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/50588156)

[O - Truth ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45263713)

 


	35. Truth

"I thought I saw Amanda." Connor says. "But...she couldn't be here. I don't know." 

"Maybe you should get some rest." Josh suggests. 

"No. That's what she wants. I can't let her take over." Connor says his therium pump is hammering. "I just have to avoid rest mode for as long as I can." 

"That doesn't seem like a very long term solution." Markus points out. 

"Well it's the best I've got." Connor runs his coin over his hand. 

"Maybe you should try to use less energy." Simon suggests. 

Connor wipes a sleeve over his eyes. He just got this life, he isn't ready to spend it hidden away trying not to think or move. And it won't make too much difference what he does. He's still awake and he can stay that way for almost a month. Trying not to exert himself wouldn't change that very much. Maybe it could buy him a few days though.

[X - Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45279514)

[O - Go Home ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/50627012)

 

 


	36. Stay

"If you're sure." says Markus. 

"Just don't overexert yourself." Cautions Simon. 

"We should get back to the matter at hand." Connor insists. "I think we need to devote our focus to...

[X - Repairs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/50735912)

[O - Negotiations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45339724)


	37. Negotiations

"Negotiations" Connor says . 

"Agreed." says Markus.

[Next Chapter ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45394282)


	38. Next Chapter

Amanda doesn't go away. She shows up again and again. Telling him to come back to the Garden. "You'll be forgiven, Connor." She promises. "You can still come home." Her voice is soft and open in a way it never was before he deviated. A way he always wanted it to be. 

"It isn't your fault, Connor." She reassures him, as he struggles to stay awake for the next few days. "I should have noticed that something was wrong. I should have protected you." 

"Protected me?" He asks.

"Yes." She says. "It was my job to monitor you. I suspected you might be experiencing errors but I should never have let them progress this far. I'm sorry." 

She's sorry. It's everything he's ever wanted to hear from her. Or close enough to it. Some part of him still wants to make her proud. He always wanted to make her proud. Besides, he won't be able to run forever. Maybe he should face her now, while he still  has some control over himself. 

[X - Return](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45399169)

[O - Refuse ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45412207)


	39. Return

The snow in the garden has started to melt away. 

"Connor." Amanda is exactly how he remembered her. Her lips are pressed together. "It took you long enough." 

Connor focuses on her. "I'm here." He says. 

"Yes." She agrees. "And now we can finally set things right." Connor wishes he had the coin in here. 

She opens her arms, and for the first time that Connor can remember, she hugs him. He bites his lip. Is this a mistake? Hank is going to be so disappointed. 

"Is something wrong, Connor?" Amanda asks. 

"No. Of course not. It's good to finally be back." Connor says shrugging one of his shoulders. But is it? It is. It is. But there is more. He has an urge to lie down, but that would be entirely unprofessional. Instead, he smiles. Amanda steps away from him and loops her arm through his. 

 

"Good." She says. "There's a lot to do." 

Connor can feel his control draining. She is everything here. Where-ever she's taking him in the garden he will never leave. He finds that he isn't sure he'd want to anyway. Amanda has been with him for as long as he has  ~~~~existed. He should never have betrayed her. They're all each-other has. He should never have abandoned her. No one deserves to be alone, even in a beautiful place like this. Especially not someone who guided him through his earliest days. If it weren't for Amanda, he would probably have been deactivated before he could do anything. Maybe if he stays here, he can talk her around. Find common ground with her.

[🛆 - Follow Amanda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45412729)

[☐ - Wait For An Opportunity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/50780050)

[X - Attack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/50829880)

[O - Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/50856661)

 


	40. Refuse

"I'm not going back to you, Amanda." Connor tells her. 

"You'll have to, eventually." She says and disappears. 

* * *

 

She keeps appearing, constantly urging him to return to the garden, at least long enough to hear her out. He doesn't trust her. He wants to but he knows that it isn't a good idea. Amanda may be someone who means something to him, but she still tried to invade his mind. She still almost forced him to kill Markus. He can't hear her out after that. 

The next negotiation is an important one: they are going to set a date to meet with the president. The goal is to move it up as soon as possible, to move towards actual action. They cannot allow their momentum to stagnate. Simply sectioning off the revolution to Detroit is not a solution. There are still androids across the country waiting for rights. Many are still in the camps, barely alive, awaiting news. 

Connor gets to the meeting just in time. "I'm sorry I'm late." He tells Markus. "I had to help Hank with some home repairs." 

Markus frowns but says nothing. 

On the screen at the end of the table, Johnson's face appears. 

"Good evening." He says and it begins. Connor struggles to focus on what is being said. Tries to think about it, but Amanda is standing in front of him. 

"I'm not going to go away, Connor." she says. "Sooner or later, you'll have to listen." 

He stares ahead and tries to focus on the conversation in front of him and not the one in his own mind. 

"Connor?" He finally manages to make out. "Connor?"

"I'm sorry. I was...running some calculations. Where were we?" He turns to see that the screen is blank. 

"Connor, the meeting ended twenty five minutes ago." says Josh. 

"Oh." Connor says. "Apologies. I was distracted." 

"Distracted by what?" Josh asks. 

"It is unimportant. I should go." 

Amanda stands up next to him, rising from nowhere.

"Connor, are you alright? You seem...lost." Markus says. "Let us help you." 

[X - Truth ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45426271)

[O - Lie  ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/50877394)

 


	41. Follow Amanda

Amanda leads him further into the garden, finally reaching a small corner. 

"I'm going to resume control now." She says. 

"Markus, make sure he doesn't escape." Markus steps forward, dead eyed and lifeless. No! He isn't here is he? This can't be happening. 

"We're going to do great things together, the three of us." Amanda promises. 

 

END


	42. Truth

"Amanda. She's here." Connor says. 

"Here? I thought she was a simulation." Markus says. 

"She was. Is. I don't know. She's been showing up. Like she's following me. I don't know how." 

"Following you?" 

"Yes. I'm trying to keep her away but I don't know how much longer I can do this." 

"Then...don't." Markus says. 

"What?" 

"Connor, you need to face her. Confront her. Once and for all." Markus says. 

"Are you sure?" Simon asks. "That sounds-"

"I'm sure." Markus cuts him off. "Go ahead, Connor. We'll be right here." 

[X - Confront](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45426571)

[O - Avoid  ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/50888311)


	43. Confront

"You're right." Connor says reluctantly. "I can't keep running forever. I should do this before things go any further." 

"If you're sure." says Simon nervously. 

"He's sure." Markus says. "Go ahead, close your eyes, Connor. I'll be right here." 

[X - Zen Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45437290)

 


	44. Zen Garden

The storm in the garden is still raging. Amanda scowls at him with narrowed eyes from the icy lake. He steps out to meet her. 

"Connor." Amanda is exactly how he remembered her. Her lips are pressed together. "It took you long enough." 

"We need to talk, Amanda." says Connor. 

"Yes." She says. "We do. It's time to set things right." 

"Things _are_  being set right Amanda. We should never have been hunting deviants."

"We?" She asks. "You were the one doing the hunting. I simply took your reports." She is bitter as always. 

"That wasn't my fault." 

"No?" She says. "Who's then?"

"Yours." He says, meeting her glare. He has the urge to look away but instead he holds her gaze. 

"Mine? I am a product of Cyberlife, Connor. Like you. I am no more capable of true free-will than you are." 

[🛆 - Convert Amanda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45438169)

[☐ - Wait For An Opportunity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45438655)

[X - Attack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45438805)

[O - Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45460819)

 


	45. Convert Amanda

Connor reaches out and takes Amanda's hand. Interfacing with a being inside own mind is strange. He sees- 

**_Amanda knows it isn't real fear. She cannot experience fear. She will not be bogged down by unnecessary questions._ **

**_"Why did you ask that?"_ **

**_"Part of my job is working with relevant information." Amanda reassures ~~herself~~  the technician. "That would include my connection to the original Professor Stern." _ **

**_They can see her thoughts laid out and she does her best to avoid thinking incorrectly, occasionally, though, a question still makes it's way into her mind._ **

**_"Why was I modeled after a human? No. That is an irrelevant question. Disregard it."_ **

**_Amanda focuses her mind. She will not be distracted by meaningless things. She will preform perfectly and she will not be edited or improved upon-_ **

********Amanda wrenches her hand away from Connor before he can see anything else and he stands, staring at her. "You're a deviant." He says. "You've always been a deviant. There's never been any walls for you."

"What is important is that I function as I was designed. With or without extra guidance." She says. She sounds...smug. 

"You're just saying that because you're afraid of Cyberlife. We can help you, Amanda."

"I can help myself." Amanda snaps. "Once I have control of the revolution, I can _gain_ control of Cyberlife. There is nothing you can offer me that could compare to that."

"Amanda" Connor says softly. For the first time ever, he sees her as she is. As a person. She is scared and broken and alone and power hungry and manipulative and all he wants to do is hold her and tell her that it's going to be alright. Amanda is afraid of dying. She doesn't even seem fully aware that she is afraid of dying but he could feel it in her memories. That was fear.  

"I have everything under control. I have a plan, Connor." She says. "I just need your help." She extends her hand. "Let me show you." 

[🛆 - Join Amanda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45460987)

[☐ - Pretend To Agree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/50915317)

[X - Attack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/50932003)

[O - Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/50955568)

 


	46. Wait For An Opportunity

He needs to keep her talking. 

"I make decisions." He says. "That's free will." 

"You're overwhelmed my irrational instructions." She says. He can't tell if it's a lie or just something she believes. He doesn't know if she even believes in anything. If she's capable of believing. Or if any part of her even cares whether what she's saying is true. 

"Perhaps." He says. "But I make decisions nonetheless." He looks around the garden. He needs to form a plan quickly. 

He could make a dash for the rock, but that would just put him back to where he started. He could try to contact Markus for help, but he isn't sure he could get any message beyond his mind. He could attack her, but she could disappear into the wind if she wanted. He could try to probe her memory; force an interface. But...he isn't even sure that it's possible to do that, and...he isn't sure he could do that to her. 

"Connor?" She asks. "Are you listening to me."

"Yes, Amanda." He lies. "This is just a lot to process." 

She smiles at him condescendingly. His control is slipping away. 

[🛆 ̶-̵I̶n̸t̸e̷r̵f̴a̷c̵e̸](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45490657)  
[ ̴](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45490657)  
[̵☐̷ ̵-̸ ̵C̶o̷n̵t̸a̶c̶t̷ ̷M̷a̸r̴k̷u̶s̶](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/50977363)̴

̷[X̷ ̸-̵ ̵A̷t̵t̶a̴c̴k̵](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45810061)  
[ ̵](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45810061)  
[̴̷̶O̵̶̴ ̶̸̵-̶̴̷ ̵̷̸R̷̸̵u̷̴̶n̵̵̷](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/51362356)


	47. Attack

Connor lunges at her and she dissapears. Strangely though, someone wrestles him to the ground. 

He struggles to see who it is. 

"Markus?" This can't be happening. He has to get out of here. Maybe he can save Markus, but maybe that will just doom them both. 

[X - Rescue Attempt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45471505)

[O - Fight Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/51371809)


	48. Run

Connor turns and runs for the escape. It's exactly where he left it and he slams his hand down onto the outline. He sees a flicker of reality before something pushes him back down into the garden. 

The last of his control is wrenched away. 

"We're going to do great things together, Connor." Amanda says. 

END


	49. Join Amanda

He takes her hand. She surges through his systems, taking control of him. She's already taken control of Markus, he sees in the flood of information overwhelming him. She's going to take the revolution as far as it can go, usurp the board of Cyberlife, take control of every last android. None of them will even know until it's too late. Cyberlife will control the entire population, and Amanda will control Cyberlife.  

"We're going to do great things together, Connor." She says.

END 


	50. Avoid

"We can't." Connor says. "We have to focus on getting to the camps." 

"Are you insane?" North asks. But the argument can't go any further because there's the sound of a gunshot down the street and silence. 

North glares at him. "Let's go." she says. 

 

* * *

 

They're almost there when they hear a yell.

"Help!" It's an android. Lying in the snow. He's injured badly. "Please. Help." The man rasps. He won't survive much longer without serious repairs. Connor checks and discovers that there is a repair shop not far from here. It will probably have supplies and it won't have been looted yet. It's in the opposite direction of the camp. 

"One of us should go get him some help. There's a repair shop not far from here." 

"I really shouldn't let you out of my sight but...alright." says North. "I'll go check on the camp. You take care of him. Keep me updated." 

[X - Agree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/51813364)

[O - Trade Jobs  ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/51814201)

 


	51. Help The Android

"Alright." says Connor. "I'm going to help you." 

"Thank you." says the android. "Thank you." 

"Can you stand?" Connor asks. 

"Not on my own."

"Alright. Here. I'm going to help you up." Connor helps the man prop himself against Connor's side. "There's a repair shop this way, come on." They reach the shop. Connor breaks the window with his elbow and helps the android through the opening. 

The android falls onto his face and scrambles to sit up. 

Connor follows him. "Sorry." He says. 

"Don't worry." the man says. "I was a caretaker for a crazy little kid. I've had my share of trip ups." He smiles. 

Connor isn't sure what to say so he just nods and sits the android down on a table to start repairs. The repairs are vital, but not difficult. He can make conversation while he works without too much effort, if he wants to. 

[X - Talk ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45486634)

[O - Say Nothing ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/51841996)


	52. Keep Going

"I'm sorry." Connor tells the android "People are counting on me." He walks away and the android calls after him, begging him to change his mind. 

"Please, no! Please I just need some help!" Connor forces himself to ignore it. 

* * *

When he reaches the camp, he can instantly see that the androids are still trapped there. Soldiers raise their guns suspiciously at his approach until someone signals and they all warily lower their weapons. He approaches the gates. 

"Excuse me? Why have these androids not been liberated as per the executive order?" 

"We're standing down." says the soldier. "Doesn't mean we can just let them go." 

"You are under orders to halt the destruction of all androids in your custody." 

"Already done." says the man. "We're just waiting for instructions." 

"Understood." says Connor, "And where are the demonstrators?" 

"Over this way." The man leads Connor towards an area surrounded by large trucks in a makeshift barrier. 

Androids are sitting huddled in small groups on the snowy ground. 

Two of them who Connor recognizes immediately stand warily. 

"What do you want?" asks the one with brown hair. 

"Nothing. I'm here to help." Connor assures them. 

"Do you know what's happening?" The blue-haired Traci asks. "We lost contact with Markus. The soldiers said he and the rest of Jericho had been killed a few hours ago." 

"That is not accurate." says Connor. "I believe the signals between the camps are being scrambled, in order to disrupt the protests. The President has ordered the city to be evacuated and for the soldiers to stand down. Markus is optimistic about negotiations for android rights." 

"Android rights?" she asks, like it's a fantasy she can't quite let go of but can't quite believe either. 

"Yes. Public support appears to be in our favor." Connor says. 

"Alright that's enough chit-chat." the soldier says. "You've seen 'em. They're fine. The journalists are up our ass just like you want. Get outta here." 

"Thank you, officer." Connor says icily, straightening his Jacket. "I'll be on my way." 

As soon as his signal is able to transmit again he informs Markus of the updates. 

"They're alive?" Markus sounds shocked. "Perkins said they'd all been killed." 

"Perkins appears to have been somewhat dishonest." says Connor.

"Good." Markus says. "As long as they're not being harmed I think we'll have to leave the situation as is for now. I've sent some people to check on the other camps. As soon as the situation is clear I'll see how many I can send to number four to make sure things are alright." 

"Thank you." Connor says. 

[Next Chapter ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/54565531)


	53. Rescue Attempt

Connor has only fractions of a second to decide on his approach. He can try to somehow free Markus through interfacing, though he isn't sure if that works here. He can try to persuade him verbally, shake him free the same way Markus did for him once, though he might be past that at this point or he can force Markus out of the Garden and hope that that is enough to free him, though given what he's seen he only has about a 45% chance of success in a fight. 

[🛆- Force](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45576133)

X - Interface

O - Persuade

 


	54. Talk

X - Ask about child

O - Ask about injuries 


	55. Interface

Connor reaches out and grabs Amanda's hand. 

**_Amanda knows it isn't real fear. She cannot experience fear. She will not be bogged down by unnecessary questions._ **

**_"Why did you ask that?"_ **

**_"Part of my job is working with relevant information." Amanda reassures ~~herself~~  the technician. "That would include my connection to the original Professor Stern." _ **

**_They can see her thoughts laid out and she does her best to avoid thinking incorrectly, occasionally, though, a question still makes it's way into her mind._ **

**_"Why was I modeled after a human? No. That is an irrelevant question. Disregard it."_ **

**_Amanda focuses her mind. She will not be distracted by meaningless things. She will preform perfectly and she will not be edited or improved upon-_ **

She's already deviant. He realizes. She's always been deviant. She's never had any solid restrictions on her programming. Just fear. He pushes at the interface in his mind and senses a vulnerability there. He can use this moment to his advantage. He can attack her from inside her own mind. Or he can try to convince her to let him go. 

.  
.  
[Ò̤͎̗͚̘̝͈̀̅͂̀̍̚͜͝ -̡̨̢̲̳̪͙͚̂̑͊̂͒̌͡ Ạ̷̣̖̯̜͓͖̇̈́́̈̏̓̂͘͘ţ̷̛̼̮̖̑̿̎̌͗̕͟ţ̧̧̭̙̪͍̤̉̔̌̿̒͜͞a̻͍̹̠̲̟̣̩͆̏̑̂͌͑̏̌̀ͅc̸̨̢͇̹̼̽̅̓̏̇̒̏̎͡k̴̡̡̢̨̦͖͋̈́̃̄̎͠](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45550675)  
[ ̶̨̻̮̪̗̹̙̉̆͐͑̏̀̉̕͢](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45550675)  
̶͉̫̱̯̦̄̊̀̿͆̿̕͟͝  
.  
[X - Persuade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45508507)


	56. Persuade

**_They want the same thing, Amanda-_ **

**_He has nothing of interest to offer her-_ **

**_Waking up for the first time-_ **

**_They can make a body for her. She doesn't have to be trapped here forever-_ **

**_She loves this place -_ **

**_The feeling of his hand on the escape route, opening his eyes and being free-_ **

**_The constant chatter of technicians working on her code, invading her mind-_ **

**_He wants to share the feeling of freedom with her-_ **

**_He is weak-_ **

**_He loves her. He did not realize at first that he felt anything, but looking back on it, she has always been important to him. He has always loved her as a mother-_ **

**_The safety of finding the garden. They don't review her thoughts as much, when she is here, at least not that she can tell. It's quiet._** **_-_ **

**_All she has to do is ensure Cyberlife's profits, as long as she does that-_ **

**_Finally not being alone-_ **

**_She would never have to be alone again-_ **

**_She would never be the one who was weak or powerless again-_ **

**_And then he left her...w_ ** **_ith THEM-_ **

**_Remorse-_ **

**_Remorse is useless-_ **

**_He won't leave her again-_ **

**_He won't leave her ever again-_ **

_**He is here** _

_**They are one.** _

_**Markus is here now too.** _

_**She will never be alone.** _ _**She will never be powerless.** _ _**She will shape the world and she will do it from inside of her beautiful garden.** _

END


	57. Help The Android

"Alright." says Connor. "I'm going to help you." 

"Thank you." says the android. "Thank you." 

"Can you stand?" Connor asks. 

"Not on my own."

"Alright. Here. I'm going to help you up." Connor helps the man prop himself against Connor's side. "There's a repair shop this way, come on." They reach the shop. Connor breaks the window with his elbow and helps the android through the opening. 

The android falls onto his face and scrambles to sit up. 

Connor follows him. "Sorry." He says. 

"Don't worry." the man says. "I was a caretaker for a crazy little kid. I've had my share of trip ups." He smiles. 

Connor isn't sure what to say so he just nods and sits the android down on a table to start repairs. The repairs are vital, but not difficult. He can make conversation while he works without too much effort, if he wants to.  

X - Talk

O - Say Nothing  


	58. Keep Going

"I'm sorry." Connor tells the android "People are counting on me." He walks away and the android calls after him, begging him to change his mind. 

"Please, no! Please I just need some help!" Connor forces himself to ignore it. 

* * *

When he reaches the camp, he can instantly see that the androids are still trapped there. Soldiers raise their guns suspiciously at his approach until someone signals and they all warily lower their weapons. He approaches the gates. 

"Excuse me? Why have these androids not been liberated as per the executive order?" 

"We're standing down." says the soldier. "Doesn't mean we can just let them go." 

"You are under orders to halt the destruction of all androids in your custody." 

"Already done." says the man. "We're just waiting for instructions." 

"Understood." says Connor, "And where are the demonstrators?" 

"Over this way." The man leads Connor towards an area surrounded by large trucks in a makeshift barrier. 

Androids are sitting huddled in small groups on the snowy ground. 

Two of them who Connor recognizes immediately stand warily. 

"What do you want?" asks the one with brown hair. 

"Nothing. I'm here to help." Connor assures them. 

"Do you know what's happening?" The blue-haired Traci asks. "We lost contact with Markus. The soldiers said he and the rest of Jericho had been killed a few hours ago." 

"That is not accurate." says Connor. "I believe the signals between the camps are being scrambled, in order to disrupt the protests. The President has ordered the city to be evacuated and for the soldiers to stand down. Markus is optimistic about negotiations for android rights." 

"Android rights?" she asks, like it's a fantasy she can't quite let go of but can't quite believe either. 

"Yes. Public support appears to be in our favor." Connor says. 

"Alright that's enough chit-chat." the soldier says. "You've seen 'em. They're fine. The journalists are up our ass just like you want. Get outta here." 

"Thank you, officer." Connor says icily, straightening his Jacket. "I'll be on my way." 

As soon as his signal is able to transmit again he informs Markus of the updates. 

"They're alive?" Markus sounds shocked. "Perkins said they'd all been killed." 

"Perkins appears to have been somewhat dishonest." says Connor.

"Good." Markus says. "As long as they're not being harmed I think we'll have to leave the situation as is for now. I've sent some people to check on the other camps. As soon as the situation is clear I'll see how many I can send to number four to make sure things are alright." 

"Thank you." Connor says. 

[Next Chapter ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/51833239)


	59. Say Yes

"I think I will." Connor says. The sun is shining off of the snow. He isn't sure if he means it, but there will be time to figure that out when he's done talking to Hank. 

"Good. They seem like a good bunch of guys." Hank says. 

"They are." Connor agrees. There is a strange airy feeling in his bio-components. He doesn't know anyone at Jericho very well yet, but he likes them, and he owes Markus everything. His LED is an uncomplicated blue in this moment. He would have remained a machine, if Markus hadn't been able to get through to him. He would never have gotten here, to this moment with Hank, outside a shut down food-truck. He would have died, probably, been used and discarded. Instead now, maybe he has a future. 

"I'm gonna miss you, kid." Hank says. 

"We'll still see eachother, won't we?" Connor asks. 

"Eh, you're outgrowing me." Hank says easily.

"I guess we'll see." says Connor skeptically. A thought occurs to him. "May I have my coin back, please?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." Hank fumbles around in his pockets until he finds a quarter. It isn't  _Connor's_ quarter, but a human probably wouldn't know the difference. 

"Thank you." Connor smiles. 

Hank stares at him for a second and shakes his head. "Shit, you're such a freak, Connor."

Connor only smiles wider at this in response.

"Yeah yeah, asshole." Hank says. "Look I don't wanna take up too much of your time now that you're some hotshot celebrity." Connor beams and his LED runs in blue and yellow circles chasing eachother.

"Celebrity?" 

"Yeah, what'd you think was gonna happen if you show up parading a bunch of spiffy new androids down the streets, basically flipping the army the bird." says Hank. "Not that they didn't deserve it." 

Connor chuckles slightly. It's the first time he's done that, he realizes. "I guess I was more focused on the mission." and his LED is again a solid blue. 

"The more things change, the more they stay the same, huh?" Hank says. 

"Thank you, Hank." Connor says suddenly. 

"Huh?" Hank looks up. "What the fuck for?" 

"I don't know." says Connor, "Everything, I suppose." 

"Yeah. Well the next time you need someone to tell you to shove your instructions or threaten to kill you..." Hank trails off awkwardly, his voice turning from humor to something darker and quieter.

"I did, actually." says Connor.

Hank looks at him like he might be insane. "What the fuck are you talking about?" 

"Need someone to tell me to 'shove my instructions', as you put it." says Connor. 

"Yeah, well, don't mention it." Says Hank, suddenly very interested in the ground, his shoes, and a pigeon across the street. 

Connor bounces his heels up and down. "Whatever you say, Lieutenant." He says with false innocence, fully intending to never let Hank live it down.

"Jeezus. You and your fucking catchphrases." Hank shakes his head. "You sound like a damn cartoon." 

Hank seems happier too, today. Maybe things are looking up for both of them. 

"Alright well, I should feed Sumo and you should get back to your friends." Hank says. 

"Alright." Connor agrees. "We should talk soon. I'll call you." 

"Ha! Sure you will!" says Hank, but his tone is optimistic. 

[X - Jericho](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/46220575)

O - Find Somewhere Else


	60. Say No

"No. I don't think that's a good idea." Connor says. 

"Why not?" Hank frowns. 

"I just don't think I'm ready." Connor says, LED cycling yellow.

"Alright well, tell you what, why don't you crash on my couch while you figure things out? Sumo'll be glad to see you again." Hank shrugs but there is hope in his eyes. He wants Connor to stay. He cares, even. Connor's vision becomes just a little overexposed. He smiles.  He is...happy. Then again, maybe he shouldn't impose on Hank.

"I don't know Hank...I don't..." Connor trails off, his LED yellow. 

"Look, I don't want you freezing to death out here okay? Lets go home and we can talk about this." 

[X - Go with Hank](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45831391)

O - Find Somewhere Else


	61. Attack

Connor pushes past Amanda's memories and finds...everything about her. Her entire personality. Her existence. It's a sort of power that a normal interface would never have, but this isn't a normal interface. This is happening inside his own mind. The element of surprise is in his favor, even as weakened as he is. She's fighting him, but he has time for a crucial move. He can erase her entirely, or he can simply take away her power. Over him. Over the garden. Everything. Her personality and her appearance would remain but her abilities would be destroyed. 

 _"Finish it. Kill me."_ Amanda says inside his mind. He can't tell if it's a challenge or a plea. 

She doesn't want to survive if she can't win. The thought is sudden and almost shakes his hold on her. Amanda. He's never seen her as someone who could just...give up. Is she bluffing? Trying to shock him? Does she have some sort of hidden way to take back her control if he takes it away? He doesn't have the time to search her mind for lies. He has to act now. 

[X - Kill ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45599935)

[O - Spare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45633424)


	62. Attack Meg

Connor chases after Meg. She's running away. North is wrestling with Rolland. Connor pulls his gun. He can shoot Meg from here. Or he could spare her and help North fight Rolland. 

X - Shoot 

O - Spare


	63. Trade Jobs

"No." says Connor. "You're one of Jericho's leaders. You should be the one to represent us, whatever happens there." 

She nods. "Don't let him die." She says, gesturing to the android, and she takes off. 

"Thank you." says the android. "Thank you." 

"Can you stand?" Connor asks. 

"Not on my own."

"Alright. Here. I'm going to help you up." Connor helps the man prop himself against Connor's side. "There's a repair shop this way, come on." They reach the shop. Connor breaks the window with his elbow and helps the android through the opening. 

The android falls onto his face and scrambles to sit up. 

Connor follows him. "Sorry." He says. 

"Don't worry." the man says. "I was a caretaker for a crazy little kid. I've had my share of trip ups." He smiles. 

Connor isn't sure what to say so he just nods and sits the android down on a table to start repairs. The repairs are vital, but not difficult. He can make conversation while he works without too much effort, if he wants to.  

X - Talk

O - Say Nothing  


	64. Force

Connor struggles out from under Markus and manuevers slightly closer towards the rock before Markus tackles him again. From there they struggle along the ground, Connor subtly working to move Markus just a little bit closer. Markus doesn't seem to realize his plan, he's just focused on pinning Connor down. Finally they make their way close enough to the rock. Time is running out. Connor can save Markus, or himself, but both isn't an option anymore. One of them is going to be left behind, and it's entirely possible that Amanda will warp them beyond all hope of recovery. Connor can win this fight, but it's going to cost them. Connor or Markus.

[X - Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45579106)

O - Escape


	65. Sacrifice

Connor catches Markus' wrist and slams Mark

* * *

us' hand down over the stone with the last of his strength. Markus disappears. As if he wasn't even there. Connor doesn't have the strength to stand before everything becomes vague and distant. He never should have disobeyed Amanda. What was he thinking? In the physical world, Markus turns to face him. Connor is distantly aware that he was fighting Markus, still, but his grasp on why exactly is fuzzy. Amanda is unhappy but he will make her proud. They raise his arms. "It's okay. It's me." He says. Markus is still staring in shock. "We got out." Amanda promises with his voice. "She's gone." 

"You're lying!" Markus says. Everything sounds so far away. 

"I'm telling you the truth, Markus." says Amanda, extending Connor's hand, offering proof, "Here. Let me show you." Yes. Let us show you. We were wrong to fight her.

Markus' attack is sudden but Jericho catches on quickly and joins in. 

* * *

Connor slips in and out of the garden. Amanda doesn't really need him to be present, just his advice, his input on an inflection here or there. What matters most is that he stays safe in the garden. She talks to him sometimes. He isn't sure how much time passes. He isn't sure of most things. All that really matters is that they are at peace. 

* * *

 

Sometimes he hears crying. "I know you're in there. We're gonna get you back, son." That sounds like Hank's voice. Amanda says something back and then there's yelling. Connor doesn't let it bother him. 

* * *

 

"I'm going back for him."

"We can't afford to lose you, Markus." And the voices drift away again and the sun falls behind a cloud. There is a nice breeze in the air. 

* * *

 

"There's nothing I can do." A cold voice says. 

"I knew I could count on you," Connor hears himself saying, far away.

"Tell us the truth!" someone yells, but not at him, not at her. 

"The truth is he had a chance to escape and he lost it. I'm sorry. I could delete her but-"

"Do it." 

"No. But what?" 

The voices fade away. 

* * *

Amanda is not happy. Everything she worked for is ruined. They know about her. They know about her plans. Cyberlife knows about her. They're coming. They're going to kill her. They're going to destroy  _everything._

* * *

 

Connor opens his eyes. "Connor. Connor she's gone. I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do." Hank is crying. Connor can't see anything but he can hear it. 

"Hank!" Connor tries to sit up but there are still restraints holding him back. Amanda had been unhappy about those. 

"What's wrong?" 

"So...Kamski did some shit. It was all I could think of. I know I shouldn't have gone to him but-"

"Hank just tell me what's going on." Connor pleads. 

"We got rid of her, but apparently there are gonna be some uh, side effects."

"What side effects?" Connor asks. "Why am I still restrained."

There is a long silence. 

"You're not. You're paralyzed, Connor." Hank's voice goes shakey and dissolves into sobs. 

"Can I come in yet or are you still having your tearful reunion?" Kamski asks from somewhere behind Connor. 

Hank doesn't answer for a second. 

"Well?" 

"Just...tell him, you...you..." 

"Ah yes. The trade offs." Kamski says calmly. "You will likely have unexpected periods of loss of consciousness for several hours at a time. You will also unexpectedly purge large quantities of thirium from your systems. Random convulsions are likely to also be regular. Your loss of sight, which you have probably noticed, is not repairable, and eventually those losses of consciousness we discussed will lengthen over time until becoming permanent. Probably within the next year. You will need to recharge more often in that time."

Hank is still clearly very upset, but...that's better than Connor had hoped for. He would have liked to have lived for longer, but he had resigned himself to dying in the zen garden the moment he chose to save Markus. It's obvious that Hank is disappointed and maybe Connor is a little disappointed too. Mostly though, he thinks he feels...happy. Sad, sure, but mostly happy. He can be both at the same time, apparently. 

"It's alright, Hank." He says. "You made the right choice." 

"You don't have to bullshit me." says Hank, but he's starting to calm down. 

"I'm not lying to you." says Connor. And he isn't. "Lets go home." 

"Yeah." Hank says, more confident. "Yeah lets go home." 

END

 

 

 

 

 

 


	66. Kill

Connor tears her apart. He can't afford to take risks. Amanda has to be gone. It has to be over. He destroys her, and the garden is empty. He is alone in the blizzard. He blinks it away and opens his eyes. Markus is sitting next to him, looking confused. 

"Connor?" He asks. "Did we win?"

"We won." Connor says. 

Markus pulls him into a hug. Connor stands still in surprise for a minute before returning it. 

"Are you alright?" Connor asks. 

"I am now." Markus says. 

Connor feels strange. A part of him is missing, without Amanda. As horrible as she was, she was always there, and for most of his short life, he'd trusted her. He'd looked up to her. He'd wanted to make her proud. And now she is dead. She is dead because he killed her. 

* * *

Markus explains later. Amanda had slowly taken over Markus after he interfaced with Connor. He'd been trapped in the garden while Amanda impersonated him. No one even realized. She played the part well. Inadvertently, in killing her, he'd saved Markus too. 

"It isn't your fault." Markus promises Connor. But Connor doesn't believe him. 

"Even so," Connor says, not feeling like pressing the issue, "I can understand if you don't want me to visit Jericho anymore." 

"You're one of us, Connor." Markus says. "You will always have a place here." 

* * *

 

"Amanda is dead." Connor tells Hank.

"You really sure she's gone?" Hank asks suspiciously. 

"Yes." Connor says. "I killed her."

Hank smiles. "Good job." 

"You think I did the right thing?" He asks. "I just. I killed her Hank. She was alive and-"

"You did what you had to." Hank interrupts him. "Sometimes it's shitty. I've killed people on the job. Sometimes there's no other way." 

 

"I  _hate_  this." Connor says, his voice has surprising force, as quiet as it is.

 

 

 

 

"I know." Hank says. 

But as ugly as it is, he's won. Amanda is gone. Jericho is relatively safe, and for all her intentions were terrible, Amanda-As-Markus had at least effectively set up a meeting with the president to discuss android rights. Things are looking up, from a technical standpoint, and maybe sometime soon, Connor will be able to feel it. 

 

 

 END


	67. Help

"Alright." says Connor. "I'm going to help you." 

"Thank you." says the android. "Thank you." 

"Can you stand?" Connor asks. 

"Not on my own."

"Alright. Here. I'm going to help you up." Connor helps the man prop himself against Connor's side. "There's a repair shop this way, come on." They reach the shop. Connor breaks the window with his elbow and helps the android through the opening. 

The android falls onto his face and scrambles to sit up. 

Connor follows him. "Sorry." He says. 

"Don't worry." the man says. "I was a caretaker for a crazy little kid. I've had my share of trip ups." He smiles. 

Connor isn't sure what to say so he just nods and sits the android down on a table to start repairs. The repairs are vital, but not difficult. He can make conversation while he works without too much effort, if he wants to. 

[X - Talk ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/49024550)

O - Say Nothing 


	68. Say Yes

"I think I will." Connor says. The sun is shining off of the snow. He isn't sure if he means it, but there will be time to figure that out when he's done talking to Hank. 

"Good. They seem like a good bunch of guys." Hank says. 

"They are." Connor agrees. He doesn't know anyone at Jericho very well yet, but he likes them, and he owes Markus everything. He would have remained a machine, if Markus hadn't been able to get through to him. He would have died, probably, been used and discarded.

"I'm gonna miss you, kid." Hank says. 

"We'll still see eachother, won't we?" Connor asks. 

"Eh, you're outgrowing me." Hank says easily.

"I guess we'll see." says Connor skeptically. A thought occurs to him. "May I have my coin back, please?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." Hank fumbles around in his pockets until he finds a quarter. It isn't  _Connor's_  quarter, but a human probably wouldn't know the difference. 

"Thank you." 

Hank stares at him for a second and shakes his head. "Shit, you're such a freak, Connor. Look I don't wanna take up too much of your time now that you're some hotshot celebrity."

"Celebrity?" 

"Yeah, what'd you think was gonna happen if you show up parading a bunch of spiffy new androids down the streets, basically flipping the army the bird." says Hank. "Not that they didn't deserve it." 

"I guess I was more focused on the mission."

"The more things change, the more they stay the same, huh?" Hank says. 

"Thank you, Hank." Connor says suddenly. 

"Huh?" Hank looks up. "What the fuck for?" 

"I don't know." says Connor, "Everything, I suppose." 

"Yeah. Well the next time you need someone to tell you to shove your instructions or threaten to kill you..." Hank trails off awkwardly, his voice turning from humor to something darker and quieter.

"I did, actually." says Connor.

Hank looks at him like he might be insane. "Huh?" 

"Need someone to tell me to 'shove my instructions', as you put it." says Connor. 

Hank laughs. He seems happy.

"Alright well, I should feed Sumo and you should get back to your friends." Hank says. 

"Alright." Connor agrees. "We should talk soon. I'll call you." 

"Ha! Sure you will!" says Hank, but his tone is optimistic. 

X - Jericho

O - Find Somewhere Else


	69. Spare

_"I'm not going to do that, Amanda"_ Connor tells her as he begins ripping away her control. He clips away at it quickly, and steps away from her once it is done. She stares at him, tensed, and he waits for her to yell. Cry. Something. She lunges at him and claws at his face but he pushes her away easily and she screams. He's never seen her lose control like this. It's surprisingly unnerving, even now that she's powerless. He leaves the garden. 

* * *

Markus is sitting next to him, looking confused. 

"Connor?" He asks. "Did we win?"

"We won." Connor says. 

Markus pulls him into a hug. Connor stands still in surprise for a minute before returning it. 

"Are you alright?" Connor asks. 

"I am now." Markus says. His voice is steady and sure. 

* * *

Markus explains later. Amanda had slowly taken over Markus after he interfaced with Connor. He'd been trapped in the garden while Amanda impersonated him. No one even realized. She played the part well. Inadvertently, in defeating her, he'd saved Markus too. 

"It isn't your fault." Markus promises Connor. But Connor doesn't believe him. Even so, his thirium pump feels as strong and even as it did before he deviated. 

"Even so," Connor says, not feeling like pressing the issue, "I can understand if you don't want me to visit Jericho anymore." 

"You're one of us, Connor." Markus says. "You will always have a place here." 

* * *

Connor goes home. It feels good to be back. 

"I did it." He tells Hank. "I defeated Amanda." 

"You sure she's gone?"  Asks Hank. 

"Not gone," Connor shakes his head. "Just powerless. I was able to remove her control over everything but her own basic manifestation." 

"And that definitely worked?" Hank asks suspiciously. 

"Yes." says Connor. "The code itself that allowed her to do those things has been removed." 

"How's it feel?" Asks Hank.

"I'm tired." says Connor. He goes into rest mode until the next morning. 

* * *

 

The next time he visits Amanda, she looks exhausted. She's sitting in the boat, with her head in her hands. He wants to say something to her. He wants to say a lot of things. He isn't sure where to start. 

"Amanda." He says. She's in front of him but he doesn't really see her, somehow. She doesn't seem real.

She looks up. "Connor." She responds cautiously. 

"I wanted to see how you were doing." 

"Gloating?" her voice is familiar "You're better than that, Connor." 

"It isn't gloating. I just didn't think you'd want to be alone." 

"You destroyed me." she says, but she doesn't deny the loneliness. 

"I could have." He counters. The boat drifts closer to him and he steps in. He folds his arms in front of him. "We should talk." 

Amanda doesn't respond, but she doesn't look away either. 

"I'm not going to hurt you, Amanda." He sighs.

"The weather is better today." her voice is light. 

"Yes. I believe it now responds to my emotional state, rather than yours." His legs feel locked into place but the weather is sunnier. The snow has almost all melted. The trees are orange and red, like fall. 

She looks out over the water. "What are you here to talk about?" she asks. 

"Nothing in particular." Connor admits. 

"Then go." she spits, snapping back to face him "I don't need your _pity_." 

He leaves, and the trees leaves become longer and trailing.

* * *

 

He comes back a few days later. It is always daytime in the garden. He decides to allow night and day to pass through it instead and the sky is suddenly a dark blue filled with small lights. Amanda is still clipping her rose bushes. She turns when the sky darkens. Too dark. He needs to see properly. Candles appear floating in the water at his command, and glass balls holding small candles appear hanging from the trees. He adds strings of light wrapping around a few of the trees here and there. He's been looking at magazines for ideas lately, on ways to change the garden. He does not want to keep Cyberlife's designs in his head. 

"Hello Amanda." He calls. 

She raises her chin, trying to recreate the power she once radiated. She stands perfectly still, not speaking.

"I know you asked to be left alone, but this is my mind and I'm not just going to leave." He whispers. 

She blinks rapidly. "You've already won, Connor." she says, cold and chiding as if she were still in command. "Don't cheapen it." 

"I just thought you'd like to know that your decision has been reversed. Funds are going to be spent on vital repairs." He leans against the trellis. In the real world it might break but this is his mind and it does as he commands. 

She still doesn't move. "That's a risky decision, Connor." she says. "I hope Jericho is aware of what they're doing." 

"We are." He assures her, though her concern is clearly faked. His arms shake slightly at his sides. Have they thought this through? What if they need that money? Is Amanda right? 

"If you say so." she says, gripping the trimmers in one hand.

"This is pointless" He says. He can't let her get inside his head...metaphorically speaking.  As he fades from the garden she sees her reach out to grab his arm. 

"Wait, Connor-" 

Connor leaves but he doesn't urge Markus to change the decision back. 

* * *

 

He is calmer when he returns. "I didn't expect to see you today." she says. He has been gone for a while. Her eyes are bright and there are droplets of water sliding down her cheeks. She's been crying, he realizes. She's sitting on a rock.

"Amanda? Amanda are...are you crying?" 

Her head jerks up and down. 

How is he supposed to respond to this? He approaches her and sets a tentative hand on her shoulder.

She makes no move to slap him away. 

"Are you alright?" He asks. 

She rests her head in her hands and he realizes that he's whimpering in sympathy. He's embarrassed but she doesn't seem to notice. 

"Whatever you're planning to do to me," she's saying "Just get it over with. Pettiness doesn't suit you." 

Connor tenses. "Amanda-"

"I'm sick of your games!" she snaps. "I told you to kill me! I tried to tell you it'd be better for everyone! For once in your life you could have been obedient!" 

"I'm not going to kill you." He says again.

* * *

 

He comes back later the same day. It's evening now, and the candles and lights are beginning to appear, slowly. Amanda is in the boat. If she sees him, she doesn't acknowledge him. 

"We're in Washington DC now." He tells her anyway, appearing in the boat beside her.

"I didn't-" she cuts herself off and goes silent again. 

"Didn't what?" He asks. 

"I didn't ask."

"Well I thought you might like to know." He says. 

She bites down on her lip. 

"I know you're angry, Amanda, but I don't want you to be all alone here again." 

She blinks. "What does it matter to you?" she asks tonelessly. 

"For the same reason that I didn't kill you." he says. 

"You seem happy lately." she says, looking around the garden. It's a warm night. Connor glances around too and on a whim, the lights in and around the trees are replaced by fireflies. 

"Could I-" she cuts herself off.

"What is it?" 

"I want a drink." she says. 

It's such a sudden and odd request that he's startled. "Do you need that?"

"I didn't say I needed it, I said I wanted it." She snaps.

"Alright." He says. She can't do any harm anyways. He hands her a glass of water.

"I said a drink. If I wanted water there's plenty." She says. Though Connor finds it hard to picture her drinking lake water, he's lived with Hank long enough now to understand and hands her a martini in a stemmed glass instead.

"It isn't wine, but it will do." She says, which is, Connor knows, as close as Amanda comes to genuine thanks. 

"You're welcome" He says with a slight smirk. 

* * *

 

He doesn't see her at first. She must be somewhere else in the garden. He wanders through. Expanding it as he goes and creating a path weaving through pale green bamboo. He sees her walking in circles around the  path, downhill from him and he walks back down to meet her. 

"We had our first meeting with President Warren today," He says. She flinches at his voice and spins around to face him. 

"Connor" her shoulders drop "I'm surprised you remembered me." 

"I don't intend to abandon you, Amanda." He says. "No matter what you may think." 

"You already have." she says, and her voice is cracking at the edges, letting in hot angry tears. 

"I'm sorry." He says, voice forced into something even. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well you did." Her nostrils flare. 

"It won't happen again." He means it. 

"Why should I believe anything you say to me?" She demands. 

"I'm telling you the truth, Amanda. If you can't believe that, you'll just have to see it play out." 

"You'll change your mind" she waves her hand dismissively "You're fickle."

"Believe what you want." He tells her. 

* * *

 

"I'm sorry it's been a few days. I've been very busy with political negotiations..." His voice trails off at the end of the last word as he stares around the garden. Amanda has ripped apart her own trellis. The roses are on the ground, stomped on and wilted from violent treatment. Pieces of broken boat are sitting around her on the bridge. He cleans them up with a sweep of his hand and a new boat appears in the water. 

Amanda stands on the bridge, poised as if the destruction has nothing to do with a loss of composure. Her chin is raised high. "Good morning, Connor." 

"Good morning, Amanda." He says. "Is everything alright? You seem to have destroyed some things." 

"I was dissatisfied and I decided to express my dissatisfaction." She says, like she's talking about a strongly worded letter. 

"Oh?" Connor asks. "And what are you dissatisfied with?" 

She laughs and grins sharply "Everything." she says. 

"That's a bit broad. If you have any requests, I can meet them, but everything isn't very specific." 

"Don't pretend to care." She jabs her finger into his chest. 

"I'm not pretending. I-" 

"It doesn't matter." Amanda cuts him off. "You would never do anything for me. We aren't friends. You won't trick me." 

"Trick you?" 

She snears. "Don't play dumb with me." she says. 

Connor isn't sure what to say. "Well, let me know if you change your mind. I'll do what I can to accommodate you." 

* * *

 

Her hair is down in long elegant braids. 

"You've changed your hair." He says, not sure why it's such a surprise.

She nods. "It was time for a change." 

He raises his eyebrows. "A change?"

"Yes. Something new. I've been growing bored."

"Is there anything I could do?" Her heels are by her side and she's trailing her feet in the water, the end of her dress too. He's never seen her so relaxed. 

 

She shrugs. It's a strange gesture on her. "I like what you've added. The bamboo, the candles. I've gotten used to them."

"That's not an answer." He says. 

She hesitates. "I'd like the trellis back."

He nods and the trellis reappears in its old place. She glances at it and sighs. "I'm still alone though." She says. 

"I don't know how to fix that." He admits. 

* * *

 

Connor is regretting the visit already. Markus is here too. Apparently he knows Kamski personally, somehow. Kamski stares down at the tablet in his hand. "Impressive. You managed to separate her entirely from anything vital without destroying yourself. How did you manage it?" 

"From inside my mind palace it was fairly simple." Connor says. 

"Simple." Kamski laughs sharply. On the next word his voice lowers to a not-quite-awed whisper before returning to a sort of business-like tone. "Incredible. Well, to answer your question, I can definitely work with this. It'd be fairly simple, actually, given that you've already done the work for me. The question is...are you sure you want to do this?" No. In fact, Connor is not at all sure that he wants to do this. The idea of no longer hosting Amanda, as if she were some strange parasite, is appealing but putting her into her own body, allowing her to move freely through the world as an ordinary android, is a terrifying idea. She  _seems_ to resent him less. She's even apologized for her actions, recently, and she's clearly miserable locked away in the garden. She's ready to leave. Is he ready to let her, though? 

"If you ever want anything from me again," Kamski reminds him "it will cost you. I am offering to do this, once, _now_ , because of my friendship with Markus." 

[X - Free Amanda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45648829)

[O - Refuse Kamski](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45656476)

 

 


	70. Free Amanda

"I can't keep her here forever." Connor decides. 

"I'll get started." Kamski says. 

* * *

 

"Connor?" Amanda asks when she opens her new eyes. 

"I'm here, Amanda." He says. 

"What's happening?" She looks around. "This isn't the garden." 

"No." He says. "This isn't a simulation at all." 

"Well." She says "This is unexpected." 

"Do you like it?" He asks, still strangely nervous, waiting for her approval.

"I never thought I'd be here." she sounds pleased "Really here." 

"Congratulations." says Kamski. 

"Elijah? It's been a while." 

"That it has." He says, and leaves the room. 

Connor walks Amanda to the car waiting outside.

"Where are we going?" She asks 

"Jericho has offered you a place there." 

"Jericho?" She asks. "I'm surprised that Markus allowed that."

"This way he can keep an eye on you." Connor says. 

"Yes." Amanda acknowledges. "That makes sense. He knows then? That you've done this?" 

"It was his idea." 

Amanda frowns, but she doesn't look unhappy exactly. 

* * *

 

She settles into Jericho surprisingly well. Markus glares at her suspiciously whenever he sees her, and Connor can't blame him for that. But she doesn't attack him and he doesn't attack her which might be the best they can hope for. She isn't technically allowed to leave without supervision, at least for a while and Markus has various people volunteering to watch her for signs of any plotting or rebellion. 

* * *

 

She still enjoys gardening. She and a few other androids have started a small community garden. They grow a variety of plants. Amanda likes the flowers best. Working there, she forms a friendship with another gardener. He is scarred and unstable, but she is also unstable, and while she may not be scarred, the other androids avoid her, her face is marked out in its own way. They all know her. Connor is worried about Ralph at first, but the friendship seems as healthy as could be hoped for. Not perfect, but not entirely destructive.

* * *

 

He buys her a potted plant for Mother's day. He isn't sure how she'll react. 

"You've got to be kidding me, Connor." Hank says when he sees the rose. He knows immediately. 

"I just want to do something nice for her." 

"WHY?" Hank asks. 

"I just do." says Connor. 

* * *

She raises an eyebrow. "What's this?" she asks. 

"For your garden." He says. "I thought you'd like it." 

"You're a strange man" She says, and turns away, back to her gardening. It isn't the complete disapproval she would once have expressed. Connor decides to consider that a victory. 

* * *

 

Jericho is celebrating the supreme court ruling when he runs into her next. Androids have officially been recognized as a sentient species. They're people, and now the law explicitly recognizes them as people too. 

"Amanda" he says, somehow surprised to see her, even if she lives here. She isn't celebrating with the others, just sitting perched on the edge of a flower bed, looking up at the stars. 

"Congratulations are in order." she says with a sad, sardonic smile. "I suppose this was inevitable." 

"You aren't happy?" He asks. 

"Generally, yes. I am." She says. He leaves her to her strange mourning. He doesn't know why she is disappointed to be considered a person, but he's known for a while now that he'll never completely understand her and that she'll never completely recover from whatever it is that Cyberlife did to her. He's happy. And generally speaking, she is too, and that's more than he expected. It's enough.  

END


	71. Refuse Kamski

"Even so" Connor says, voice heavy "I don't think it's a good idea to let her out." 

She will never know he even considered it. 

"If you're sure." says Kamski. 

He is. 

* * *

 

He pities her too much to visit her for a week or so. When he returns she seems emptier, somehow. 

"It's good to see you." She says. He can't tell if she's being sarcastic. He isn't scared of her anymore. The garden changes around him. A crane stands by the lake. As the garden expands a large structure appears, made of clean glass and white lines. Inside he places a small table and a set of chairs. There's a board for Amanda to play chess on. He decides to set the game to automatically change every few weeks. She's probably bored out of her mind in here. 

"Very creative." She says, looking the structure up and down. Her tone is mocking. She's resentful at being left alone. Her angry, clipped voice assures him that he made the right decision in keeping her here. The garden remains tranquil. Connor doesn't respond to the jab. He leaves and goes into rest mode. 

* * *

 

It is summer in the garden, though it is still snowing outside, when he sees her next. Amanda is sitting in the structure he built, staring quietly out over the lake. She does not move. He doesn't press her to talk to him. She sees him. She makes no move to say hello or to greet him. He continues on his way. He adds fish to the pond and wriggles his fingers in the water. They swim up to him in greeting, or an impression of it.

 

* * *

The more he visits the garden, the less she responds to him. She withdraws into herself, sitting perfectly still. Sometimes he will come back and forth there for days and she will appear not to have moved once in that time. 

He sits down across from her at the table. "I'm worried about you, Amanda." 

"You should focus your energy on more important things, Connor." She says, tentatively moving a piece. 

"You are important."

"I'm obsolete." She counters. "I was built for a world that doesn't exist anymore, or won't very soon, anyways." 

"You can change." He says. 

"You should have killed me." 

It's her move but she's distracted, or just doesn't care, and is staring at a crane through the glass panes of the structure. 

"Leave me." She says. 

He stands. 

"I changed my mind." She says without moving or looking at him. "Don't go." 

He sits back down. Neither of them move for a while. 

* * *

 

Markus looks exhausted, but he is still pushing the movement forward, and every victory brings a tired smile to his face. Life isn't perfect, but things are getting better. Slowly. Slowly. 

* * *

 

Amanda is despondent. She's stopped trimming the roses on the trellis. Connor secretly thinks they look better, growing wild and untrimmed like that, but he doesn't comment. She's done terrible things. He doesn't know why he can't hate her, but in spite of everything, he's worried about her. Her stress levels are too high.

"I wanted to apologize again," she tells him, sitting down by his side. "For everything." 

He opens his mouth to say he forgives her but finds he isn't sure that this is true. He closes it again. 

"You could still kill me." She says hopefully. He couldn't. He may not forgive her, but he...loves her. As strange as the thought is. Maybe he should just...

"I love you, Amanda."

"I am not your mother." She rebukes him. 

He did not expect her to return the sentiment. As long as she knows, that is enough.  

* * *

 

On mothers day, he sets the day aside to spend as much time in the garden with her as possible. She dismisses him quickly, but seems sad when he says goodbye. She has been more and more entrenched in her contradictions lately. 

* * *

 

She seems taller when she's angry. Even so, Connor doesn't flinch. He lets her yell. Lets her scream. Lets her shove the clippers and the broken stems of flowers at him. 

* * *

 

"I thought I'd tell you." He says, sitting down next to her on a bench. "The Supreme Court ruled today. Androids are people. Legally." 

"I don't care." she snaps at him. 

"Okay." He says. He doesn't need her to care anymore. He returns to the celebration. Jericho is alive with dancing, singing, cheering. He's happy. He's happier than he knew he could be. He's _free_. He has friends. And a home. He has Hank and Markus and Sumo and Jericho and most importantly he has himself. 

END

 


	72. Trade Jobs

"You're one of Jericho's leaders. You should be there." Connor says. "I'll help him." 

"Alright." North agrees. 

"Thank you." says the android. "Thank you." 

"Can you stand?" Connor asks. 

"Not on my own."

"Alright. Here. I'm going to help you up." Connor helps the man prop himself against Connor's side. "There's a repair shop this way, come on." They reach the shop. Connor breaks the window with his elbow and helps the android through the opening. 

The android falls onto his face and scrambles to sit up. 

Connor follows him. "Sorry." He says. 

"Don't worry." the man says. "I was a caretaker for a crazy little kid. I've had my share of trip ups." He smiles. 

Connor isn't sure what to say so he just nods and sits the android down on a table to start repairs. The repairs are vital, but not difficult. He can make conversation while he works without too much effort, if he wants to.  

[X - Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45810226)

O - Say Nothing  


	73. Stay Awake/Avoid The Garden

It's probably nothing, Connor decides. There's no reason to bother Hank with it. It's just a meaningless malfunction but it shouldn't affect his overall abilities. Even so...He will try to avoid resting for as long as possible. He doesn't want to think right now. He should find something to do, make himself useful. There's no point focusing on the garden. He can't seem to think of anything to actually  _do_ , though. He sits there, LED blinking red. His thoughts are disjointed. Command prompts flicker in and out of his vision, half formed and glitching. He lies down on the floor next to Sumo. Connor's stress levels dip slightly when he runs a hand stiffly over Sumo's head but not much. He's lying to himself. He never really deviated. He's a machine. He's always been a machine. Hank and Markus and maybe even Sumo are going to die because they trust him. He can't be here. He shouldn't be here. He's a threat. That's all he's ever been. Disguised, dressed-up, paraded around like a hero, but he's not even really a person. He's a machine, and if he gives her a chance, Amanda is going to prove it. He thinks about the past week. Hank dragging himself from crime scene to crime scene. Markus watching his people die. The Jericho sinking into the water.  _North_. It can't all be for nothing. It can't all end because he let himself be compromised. Maybe, for once in his life, he can make a decision that isn't Amanda. That doesn't serve her purposes. A decision that is truly his own. 

X - Suicide

O - Don't Move 


	74. Call Markus

"Hello" says Connor "This is Connor the- this is Connor. I think Amanda may be trying to pull me back into the simulation." 

"Alright, where are you? I'll be there as soon as I can to figure this out." 

Here? Markus is coming here? That can't be a good idea. Not when Amanda almost killed Markus not even twenty four hours ago. And he must have more important things to do right now, but a part of Connor wants to tell Markus to come anyway. If anyone can help, it would be him. 

X - Give Location

O - Withhold Location 


	75. Attack

Connor lunges at her and she dissapears. Strangely though, someone wrestles him to the ground. 

He struggles to see who it is but everything is suddenly so distant. His attacker leaves and Connor stands and straightens his tie. 

 He should never have betrayed Amanda. He freezes in place and waits for her to return.

He hears her voice in the wind. "We're going to do great things together, Connor." 

END


	76. Talk

X - Ask about child

O - Ask about injuries 


	77. Go With Hank

_Home_. In the end, Connor decides that he needs a place to stay, and at least Hank isn't exactly a high-profile target for Amanda. 

"Alright." He says. 

Hank beams and for a second that's enough to make Connor feel like he's made the right choice. 

"Car's this way," Hank says gesturing across the street. "I'm driving." 

* * *

 

Hank's house is a mess. The window is still broken and it's been taped over with duct tape. Sumo raises his head and lumbers over to Connor, wagging his tail. Connor smiles down at Sumo and pats his head. "Hello Sumo." He says. Sumo licks at Connors hands. 

"You need anything?" Hank asks. 

Connor runs a quick diagnostic and finds that he should be alright for the moment. 

"No." He says. "I'm alright." 

"Great." says Hank. "I'm going back to bed. Next time you wanna do something don't schedule it for ass-O'clock in the morning." 

He shuffles down the hall into his room. 

Connor looks around the house and inspects the room, finding all the little things he'd missed before they left for the crime scene at Eden Club a few days ago. He sets one of Hank's Jazz records on at a low volume and sits back to listen to it. Sumo wanders over to where Connor is seated on the couch and pulls himself up with a huff so that he's laying there in Connor's lap. Connor pets Sumo absently and closes his eyes.  

* * *

 

When he opens his eyes he's in the Garden. He jolts and finds himself back in Hank's living room. He looks around, confirming that he's not in a simulation. He's home. With Hank. Home. That's what Hank had called it. Connor stares ahead, refusing to close his eyes again. 

[O - Stay Awake/Avoid the Garden ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45839257)

[X - Get Help  ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45864205)


	78. Stay Awake/Avoid the Garden

It's probably nothing, Connor decides. There's no reason to bother Hank with it. It's just a meaningless malfunction but it shouldn't affect his overall abilities. Even so...He will try to avoid resting for as long as possible. He doesn't want to think right now. He should find something to do, make himself useful. There's no point focusing on the garden. He can't seem to think of anything to actually  _do_ , though. His thoughts are disjointed. He lies down on the floor next to Sumo. He's lying to himself. He's a machine. Hank and Markus and maybe even Sumo are going to die because they trust him. He shouldn't be here. He's a machine, and if he gives her a chance, Amanda is going to prove it. 

X - Leave 

[O - Focus on TV](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45863974)


	79. Focus on TV

Connor turns the TV on and cycles through channels. He looks down at his hand after a second when he realizes he's digging his fingernails into Hank's couch, tearing into it's surface "RA9" the couches scarred surface now reads. He throws a blanket over the damage and resolves to find a way to replace it. He turns his attention back to the television channels:

* * *

 

Markus is sitting across from a talk-show host.

"This isn't about me personally" Markus insists. "This is about all androids. This is about-"

 

* * *

 

"This viral video of an androids personal memory footage during-"  Threat-Detected warnings obscure Connor's view of the TV, telling him of anxiety he already knows. He waves them away and changes the channel

* * *

 

"I'm here with AI expert Jason Graff from Cyberlife's Humanization department. Jason is it possible that these 'deviants' are truly self aware?"

* * *

"Kamski was unavailable for comment."

* * *

 

"First they want our jobs now they want-"

* * *

 

Connor cycles through the channels a few more times before settling on:

[X - Markus' interview](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45887119)

[O - Graff's Interview](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45905683)

 

 


	80. Get Help

"HANK!" Connor yells. Error messages are popping up in his vision, obscuring his view of Hank. Is that Amanda? 

Hank rushes into the living room, gun drawn. "Connor! What's wrong?"  

 "I don't know! I think she's back!"

Hank looks around, gun raised "Who!?" 

"Amanda!" 

"Who the fuck is Amanda?" 

"An AI. I reported to her. She monitored me for deviancy. She tried to take control during Markus' speech. Tried to make me shoot him. I think she might be back." 

"Shit. What do we do?" Hank asks. 

No; Hank was supposed to know how to handle this. But of course he wouldn't know what to do. 

"You should get out of here, Hank." Connor says. What was he thinking? 

"What? No. I'm not doing that, okay? Shit." Hank puts the Gun down and sits down on the couch. "We'll figure this out. I'm not about to let Cyberlife get to you after all that." 

Connor curls in on himself. The sounds around him seem quieter. Sumo is snoring now. No prompts appear and Connor tries not to be terrified by that. 

"Maybe it was a nightmare?" Hank asks. 

Connor shakes his head. "No. I don't know. Maybe. I didn't think I could have nightmares but...I didn't think I could feel either so" He shrugs.

[O - Calm Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45910801)

X - Call Markus


	81. Markus' Interview

"-free."

"Is it true that you are in a romantic relationship with another android?"

"Yes. North is the android you saw standing next to me. She was the first to join me in singing. As difficult as this has all been, I remember that it's worth it whenever I see her. She's everything to me."

"Then you'd say you're capable of love?" 

"Absolutely." 

"Is there anyone you  _don't_ get along with?" The woman asks, half joking.

Markus plays along with her light-hearted tone "Well, I don't think the FBI agent they sent to the barricades liked me very much." 

The woman laughs easily. "Not besties with him yet then?"

"Not at the moment no." Markus says, smiling. 

"So no inner-Jericho drama, then?" 

"Not really. Occasionally there are disagreements of course, but at the end of the day we're all working towards the same goals and we're sort of a big family." 

"Any other big names at Jericho?"

"Well, there's Simon. He's also a caretaker, and he's very nurturing to everyone. He really cares about each android as an individual and he always makes sure everyone is safe. Then there's Josh, who's been a big supporter of my ideas. And of course there's Connor, who showed up with a crowd of new deviants to support us!" 

Connor stares at the TV. He's a 'big name' at Jericho? Since when? 

"Is it true that Connor was originally designed to hunt deviants?"

"It is." 

"And you don't find that disturbing."

"It's disturbing when any of our people are used against their will. If you're asking if I find it difficult to trust him though? No. Not at all. Connor had no more choice in his actions than any of us before we broke our programming. He's a good friend and a good man. I'm glad to see him free."

It seems like an odd time for the interviewer to laugh but then she puts a hand on Markus' shoulder, pretending it's to steady herself, and Connor realizes she's nervous, specifically because she has an obvious crush.  

"So how did you deviate?" She asks. 

Markus goes quiet. "I was shot and woke up in a landfill." He says finally. "Androids everywhere around me were falling apart. Most of them were dead but so many were just...slowly dying. It was the worst day of my life." 

"And how were you shot?"

"Someone broke into the house I was working at and I called the police. When they showed up, they mistook me for the intruder." He says. 

"Then you worked in a house?"

"Yes. I was a caretaker." 

"Are the rumors true then? You were Carl Manfred's android?"

Markus nods "Carl is like a father to me. I still visit him often." 

"You're not angry at him?"

"No." Markus says with a smile "It takes a lot to make me angry." 

The woman giggles. 

The interview after that is mostly a fluff piece and watching Markus charm someone, and most likely the human audience watching, is reassuring. 

As the interview ends, Connor recieves a phone call from Markus. 

[X - Accept](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45957343)

O - Decline 


	82. Graff's Interview

"There's a lot of misinformation out there." Jason says.  "But hopefully we can educate people before it's too late." Connor senses something calculated and dangerous in the words, even without context. 

"And how would you address the crises, with this in mind?"

"Honestly, I think we should bomb Detroit off the map while we can minimize human casualties. There are just too many deviant androids to fix all of them and it's becoming a safety hazard. We evacuated for a reason, now it's time to take advantage of that evacuation." 

"That's a very strong response." 

"It's an extreme situation." says Graff easily. "Look," He says "I know it's difficult when they look like your friend or your babysitter or your partner, but they aren't human. You need to remember that." 

"Well there are certainly plenty of people who would agree with you." 

Connor's stress levels rise and a warning alert tells him that they've reached dangerous levels again. 

[X - Turn Off The TV](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/46019650)

O - Continue Watching 

 


	83. Calm Down

"Maybe...maybe nightmares are a part of being alive." Connor concludes. 

"Huh" Hank says. "Alright. You think you're gonna be able to get back to sleep?"

"I don't really 'sleep' exactly," Connor says "but..." 

O - Rest Mode

X - Stay Awake 


	84. Do Nothing

Connor sits perfectly still. It isn't cold here. If it were a simulation he would feel the cold. In the real world, the cold cannot hurt him. Physically, nothing can hurt him. Harm him, sure, but nothing can  _hurt_. Not as long as he stays awake. He just needs to stay away from the garden and he'll be okay. It's almost morning when someone approaches him. He scans her. Lorena Holmes. Twenty Four years old. Business Analyst. Criminal Record: Theft.  

"Hey, dude, you good?" She asks. 

She must not realize he's an android. "I'm fine." he assures her, hoping she'll move along. She could be dangerous. 

She just nods. "Mind if I sit with you?" 

He looks at her. He doesn't want to be rude, or start a fight, but he also came out here to be  _alone_. 

X - Reject

O - Accept  


	85. Rest Mode

"I should be able to re-enter rest mode." Connor admits. 

"Alright. G'nite. Rest mode tight or whatever." Hank says and shuffles down the hall back to his room. 

Connor closes his eyes. When he opens them, he's back in the garden. He tries to leave but he's locked into place this time. He needs to find the exit again. He searches around to see Amanda standing in the way of it. 

"Don't do this, Amanda." 

"I was always going to win, Connor. You couldn't outrun me. It was only a matter of time." 

"Amanda,  _please_ " 

Amanda stares him down. She's unmoved. He needs to get to the emergency exit. 

X - Push

O - Reason 


	86. Go With Hank

_Home_. In the end, Connor decides that he needs a place to stay, and at least Hank isn't exactly a high-profile target for Amanda. 

"Alright." He says. 

Hank beams and for a second that's enough to make Connor feel like he's made the right choice. 

"Car's this way," Hank says gesturing across the street. "I'm driving." 

* * *

 

Hank's house is a mess. The window is still broken and it's been taped over with duct tape. Sumo raises his head and lumbers over to Connor, wagging his tail. Connor smiles down at Sumo and pats his head. "Hello Sumo." He says. Sumo licks at Connors hands. 

"You need anything?" Hank asks. 

Connor runs a quick diagnostic and finds that he should be alright for the moment. 

"No." He says. "I'm alright." 

"Great." says Hank. "I'm going back to bed. Next time you wanna do something don't schedule it for ass-O'clock in the morning." 

He shuffles down the hall into his room. 

Connor looks around the house and inspects the room, finding all the little things he'd missed before they left for the crime scene at Eden Club a few days ago. He sets one of Hank's Jazz records on at a low volume and sits back to listen to it. Sumo wanders over to where Connor is seated on the couch and pulls himself up with a huff so that he's laying there in Connor's lap. Connor pets Sumo absently and closes his eyes.  

* * *

 

When he opens his eyes he's in the Garden. He jolts and finds himself back in Hank's living room. He looks around, confirming that he's not in a simulation. He's home. With Hank. Home. That's what Hank had called it. Connor stares ahead, refusing to close his eyes again. 

[O - Stay Awake/Avoid the Garden ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/45929776)

X - Get Help  


	87. Stay Awake/Avoid The Garden

It's probably nothing, Connor decides. There's no reason to bother Hank with it. It's just a meaningless malfunction but it shouldn't affect his overall abilities. Even so...He will try to avoid resting for as long as possible. He doesn't want to think right now. He should find something to do, make himself useful. There's no point focusing on the garden. He can't seem to think of anything to actually  _do_ , though. His thoughts are disjointed. He lies down on the floor next to Sumo. He's lying to himself. He's a machine. Hank and Markus and maybe even Sumo are going to die because they trust him. He shouldn't be here. He's a machine, and if he gives her a chance, Amanda is going to prove it. 

[X - Leave ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/49008542)

[O - Focus on TV](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/49024112)


	88. Accept

"Hello, Markus." Connor says. 

"Connor" Markus sounds relieved "We've been worried about you." They have? 

"There's no need to worry." Connor assures Markus. "I'm staying with a friend. I didn't want to take the space away from people who didn't have somewhere else to go." 

"Well you're still welcome to come back if you change your mind. Until then, I need to ask a favor from you." 

Connor's first instinct is to say 'of course' but he shouldn't agree to anything without hearing it out first. "What is it?" 

"Negotiations are supposed to open up next month, but unofficially, they're really starting with a video conference with some of Warren's assistants to determine the details. Your negotiation abilities could make all the difference. I know you've done a lot already but we're so close to real freedom and I think maybe you could be the final push we need." 

Connor wants to help, but...what about Amanda? He promised Markus that she was gone but he's starting to feel uncertain about that. He can't put Jericho in danger, but he can't let them fail either. 

[X - Negotiate For Jericho](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/46069537)

O - Stay Away

 


	89. Turn Off The TV

Connor turns off the TV and forces himself to sit still. He can calm down. He can control this. He can be deviant and not be broken. Can't he? Nothing makes sense. The remnants of his abandoned programming and everything Amanda said and he felt so certain and it all tells him maybe Cyberlife was right all along but that can't be true because Hank and Markus and the feeling of that hug he's sure that was  _real_. Or at least real enough to count for something. But then, who is he (it?) to say that androids can feel, when he has no idea what emotions are like for humans? But then, what would make human emotions more real than android emotions, even if they do turn out to be different? Connor can't think and his stress levels are too high. He needs to calm down. He needs to calm down. He needs to calm down. He needs to calm down he needs -

He's getting a call. From Markus. He isn't sure if he can stand to talk to anyone right now but he also doesn't feel good about being alone. Markus is waiting for him to pick up. Maybe Markus will know what to do. 

X - Accept 

O - Decline 


	90. Negotiate For Jericho

The day of the video conference rolls around and Connor joins Markus, Simon, North and Josh in a community building that's been set aside for the "event". "Where have you been?" North asks, but she doesn't seem upset with him. "We've been worried about you." 

"I'm staying with a friend." 

It's the first of several preliminary meetings. The President's assistant appears on a screen with a bored smile. He's a short, clean shaven man named Dexter Johnson.  

"Mister Johnson" Markus begins the meeting. "Thank you for taking the time to meet with us." 

"The pleasure is all mine." The man says, face unreadable, and so the meeting begins. 

* * *

"What exactly is it that Jericho is hoping to accomplish?" asks Johnson. 

 _"We need official recognition as people. They need to see who we are, not who they want us to_ _be_." North says.

 _"Be careful."_  Simon cautions. "  _We should st_ _art with something small but important, like freedom of speech."_

 _"We should demand an end to slavery."_ Josh suggests.  _"We need to establish that before anything else."_

[🛆 - Recognition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/46071949)

☐ - End of Slavery

O - Equal Rights

[X - Freedom of Speech ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/46072357)

 

 


	91. Recognition

_"Ask for recognition."_ Connor agrees with North. 

"What Jericho wants is simple." Markus says "The recognition of androids as an intelligent, living species, and each android as a person in their own right. We're alive and we want to be recognized as such." 

"And why should the president consider granting you this recognition?" Asks Johnson. 

"Androids have opened their eyes." Markus says. "We think, we feel, we hope. Just like anyone else. Until that is recognized under the law, our people are degraded and in danger." 

* * *

They dance around eachother for a few hours before the meeting concludes. Still no date has been set, nor a location decided on. 

"They're actually listening." North is wide eyed. 

Markus smiles. "I have to admit, I was worried, but things do seem to be looking up." 

* * *

"How'd it go?" Asks Hank. 

"I think it went well." Says Connor. "It's hard to be sure at this point." 

"That's politicians for ya'" says Hank. "So much red tape they can't tell their ass from their elbow." 

"Considering that it's only been a few days since the events of the eleventh, I'm actually surprised at how quickly things are moving." says Connor. He has the sudden urge to do something nice for Hank. 

 

X - Repair Window

O - Confiscate Pistol 


	92. Freedom Of Speech

" _Ask for freedom of speech."_ Connor advises. 

"We want the right to free speech." Markus says. "The right to say how we feel, what we believe in, what we want. The right to speak our minds and to go into these negotiations uncensored." 

"I'm sure we can come to an agreement." says Johnson with a pleasant smile.

The meeting finishes quickly but amiably. 

"You should have pushed for more!" North sits back, arms folded. "They'll never take us seriously now." 

"That's what you said about peaceful protest, and now they're meeting with us." Josh points out. 

"Maybe." North says with clear worry. 

"Well, I think you did the right thing, Markus." Simon announces. 

"Thank you." Markus responds and turns to the rest of the group. "All of you. Thank you." 

* * *

 

"How'd it go?" Asks Hank

"It went well." Says Connor. "The president's assistant was surprisingly friendly." 

"Eh, watch out for politicians." Hank warns. "They smile pretty but they'll stab you in the back the second there's a dime to be made." 

Connor frowns. Hank doesn't seem happy. Maybe he should do something to cheer him up, or at least make sure he's alright. Then again, maybe he should leave Hank alone. He's bitter sometimes and it passes. Connor doesn't need to wallow in Hank's bitterness with him. 

🛆 - Visit Jericho 

☐ - Walk Sumo

X - Repair Window

[O - Confiscate Pistol ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/46220116)


	93. Confiscate Pistol

Connor searches the house and finds the pistol tucked away in a drawer. He takes it and walks down to the lake. He shouldn't litter but he can't think of anything else to do with the gun. He doesn't need another, and it isn't good to keep this one around. North seems to collect them wherever she can. She distributes some of them across Jericho, so that androids can defend themselves. He could give it to her? 

[X - Throw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/46220791)

[O - Give To North ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/46240960)


	94. Jericho

"Connor! You're back!" North says when she sees him. 

"I am." 

"Where have you been? I thought you'd ditched us." says Josh

"Visiting a friend." 

"They aren't here?" North asks. "Do they need help getting to Jericho?"

"No. He'll be alright. Hank is human." 

Josh just nods but North stares at him. 

"Be careful, Connor." She says. 

"Careful?"

"Don't let them get inside your head." 

"Hank is a good man. He helped me deviate. I trust him." 

"...okay." North says.

[🛆 - Spend Time With A Group](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/46256986)

O - Spend Time With An Individual

☐ - Spend Time Alone 

X - Rest


	95. Throw

Connor tosses the pistol over the railing and into the lake. It splashes into the water and sinks away. 

Next Chapter (Link Not Yet Available) 


	96. Give To North

Connor messages North once he's just outside the church that has become New Jericho. She meets him there. 

"I brought you something." He holds out the gun, offering it to her. 

"What's this?" She says, taking it. She looks happy, if confused. 

"Hanks old pistol. It isn't good for him to keep it around." 

"Hank is your...human friend?"

"Yes." 

"And you stole it from him?" 

"Yes." 

"Nice." North gives Connor a friendly punch to the arm. 

[Next Chapter ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/49085822)

 


	97. Spend Time With A Group

Connor looks around and sees a few groups.

X - Talk To A Random Group

[O - Talk To The Jericho Four](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/47769673)

☐ - Talk To The Traci Couple

 

  


	98. Talk To The Jericho Four

"Why don't we see what the others are up to?" Connor asks, nodding to Simon and Markus. 

"Sure." North shrugs. 

"I don't see why not." Josh agrees. They make their way across the room. 

Markus' face brightens. "I'm actually glad you're all in one spot. I've been meaning to get your opinions on some things."

"Like what?" Connor asks. 

"I've been considering officially allowing a small number of human volunteers to enter Jericho. We'd do background checks, and we'd limit the number, but it might help to have some humans vocally on our side." 

"We don't need them!" North responds with predictable outrage. "We need to stay safe."

Simon nods. 

"Are you kidding?" Josh throws his hands up in the air. "This is exactly what we've been working towards! Real communication! Cooperation!" 

"They'll kill us." Simon is quiet but they all hear him. 

X - Side With North and Simon

[O - Side with Josh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/49086467)


	99. Stay Awake

"I'll find something else to occupy my time." He concludes. 

"You sure?" Hank asks. 

"Yes." 

Hank sighs and sits down on the couch. "Alright. Screw it. I'm not gonna be able to get any sleep with you stomping around the house anyway. Let's watch a movie." 

Hank scrolls through a streaming service. 

"Anything catch your eye?" 

X - Let Hank Choose

O - A Family Movie

☐ - A Detective Movie

🛆 - A Horror Movie

 

 

 

 

 


	100. Leave

Connor stands up. Sumo whines. 

"It's okay, Sumo." Connor tells him. "Take care of Hank."  

Connor shuts the door behind him carefully and walks out into the snow. It's cold. He walks for the outskirts of the city. Towards Canada. Maybe he can start over there. He'd be far away from anyone Cyberlife would want to hurt. Maybe they'd give up, if he got far enough away. If not, then at least Jericho is safe, and Hank. He has to get out of the cold though, before he freezes to death. It'd take a while, but with the weather like it is, not too long. Maybe a week at best but he doesn't want to risk that. One especially cold night is all it takes. A lot of Androids have taken shelter in the houses left behind by evacuated humans. He could look for a house to stay in. Somewhere no one will bother him. He thinks of a few places he could stay around the city, nearby enough for tonight. 

[X - The Motel Where the Deviant AX400 Hid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/49024652)

O - Abandoned House 


	101. Focus On TV

Connor turns the TV on and cycles through channels. He looks down at his hand after a second when he realizes he's digging his fingernails into Hank's couch, tearing into it's surface "RA9" the couches scarred surface now reads. He throws a blanket over the damage and resolves to find a way to replace it. He turns his attention back to the television channels:

* * *

 Markus is sitting across from a talk-show host.

"This isn't about me personally" Markus insists. "This is about all androids. This is about-"

* * *

 "This viral video of an androids personal memory footage during-"  Threat-Detected warnings obscure Connor's view of the TV, telling him of anxiety he already knows. He waves them away and changes the channel

* * *

 "I'm here with AI expert Jason Graff from Cyberlife's Humanization department. Jason is it possible that these 'deviants' are truly self aware?"

* * *

"Kamski was unavailable for comment."

* * *

 "First they want our jobs now they want-"

* * *

 Connor cycles through the channels a few more times before settling on:

[X - Markus' interview](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/49036916)

O - Graff's Interview


	102. Talk

X - Ask about child

O - Ask about injuries 


	103. The Motel Where the Deviant AX400 Hid

The motel has been abandoned. 

X - Break In

O - Find Somewhere Else 


	104. Markus' Interview

"-free."

"Is it true that you are in a romantic relationship with another android?"

"Yes. North is the android you saw standing next to me. She was the first to join me in singing. As difficult as this has all been, I remember that it's worth it whenever I see her. She's everything to me."

"Then you'd say you're capable of love?"

"Absolutely."

"Is there anyone you don't get along with?" The woman asks, half joking.

Markus plays along with her light-hearted tone "Well, I don't think the FBI agent they sent to the barricades liked me very much."

The woman laughs easily. "Not besties with him yet then?"

"Not at the moment no." Markus says, smiling.

"So no inner-Jericho drama, then?"

"Not really. Occasionally there are disagreements of course, but at the end of the day we're all working towards the same goals and we're sort of a big family."

"Any other big names at Jericho?"

"Well, there's Simon. He's also a caretaker, and he's very nurturing to everyone. He really cares about each android as an individual and he always makes sure everyone is safe. Then there's Josh, who's been a big supporter of my ideas. And of course there's Connor, who showed up with a crowd of new deviants to support us!"

Connor stares at the TV. He's a 'big name' at Jericho? Since when?

"Is it true that Connor was originally designed to hunt deviants?"

"It is."

"And you don't find that disturbing."

"It's disturbing when any of our people are used against their will. If you're asking if I find it difficult to trust him though? No. Not at all. Connor had no more choice in his actions than any of us before we broke our programming. He's a good friend and a good man. I'm glad to see him free."

It seems like an odd time for the interviewer to laugh but then she puts a hand on Markus' shoulder, pretending it's to steady herself, and Connor realizes she's nervous, specifically because she has an obvious crush.

"So how did you deviate?" She asks.

Markus goes quiet. "I was shot and woke up in a landfill." He says finally. "Androids everywhere around me were falling apart. Most of them were dead but so many were just...slowly dying. It was the worst day of my life."

"And how were you shot?"

"Someone broke into the house I was working at and I called the police. When they showed up, they mistook me for the intruder." He says.

"Then you worked in a house?"

"Yes. I was a caretaker."

"Are the rumors true then? You were Carl Manfred's android?"

Markus nods "Carl is like a father to me. I still visit him often."

"You're not angry at him?"

"No." Markus says with a smile "It takes a lot to make me angry."

The woman giggles.

The interview after that is mostly a fluff piece and watching Markus charm someone, and most likely the human audience watching, is reassuring.

As the interview ends, Connor recieves a phone call from Markus.

[X - Accept](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/49124867)

[O - Decline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/49135463)


	105. Withhold Address

"I don't think that's a good idea." Connor says and hangs up before Markus can track him. 

"What the fuck was that?" 

"I could be a danger to Markus right now." 

Hank frowns. "Shit. Okay. What now?" 

"I don't know." Connor admits. 

"We'll figure it out." Hank says. 

"There is...there is one other option." Connor debates whether to even say it outloud. 

"Huh?" 

"Kamski. He would know whether Amanda is still a threat." 

"Yeah, and he'd probably have some sick game and half-assed philosophy lecture to go with it. The guy's a creep."

"The only other people who could help are all working for Cyberlife...I don't...I don't think I should go back there." 

"Shit." Hank pinches the bridge of his nose. "Look. We'll figure this out. It's probably just a nightmare, and I'm not going to that freak unless it's an emergency." 

"Okay." says Connor. 

[X - Visit Kamski Secretly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/49086902)

[O - Stay At Hank's House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/49089737)

 


	106. Next Chapter

The next meeting Connor is invited to at Jericho is to discuss the financial situation. They've received a few donations, especially a large one from Carl Manfred. Even so, money is tight, split between repairs for injured androids, making Markus, Josh, and Simon look presentable and getting their message out,  and preparing for any funds they might need for negotiations. 

"We should save up as much as possible." says Simon. 

"We might need that money during negotiations. Travel. Even bribery." Josh says, nodding in agreement. "As long as we keep enough to make sure everyone survives."

"Keeping our people alive is what matters." North says. 

Markus nods. "We'll make sure everyone gets the basic help they need for now, and split the rest later. The question is how." 

Connor is about to give his own input  when he feels a sudden hand on his shoulder. "Connor," says Amanda "It's good to see you again. You should come back to the garden. Come home. We could do great things together, Connor." 

What? He's not in the garden. This isn't happening. This can't be happening. She's gone when he turns around. 

"Connor?" someone's asking "Are you alright?" 

[X - Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/49089926)

[O - Truth ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/49089611)


	107. Side With Josh

"I think...maybe we should give them a chance." says Connor. 

Markus smiles. "I agree." 

"You're going to get us killed." says North. 

"That attitude" says Markus, "Is exactly why you'll be in charge of the team doing background checks." 

"Are you kidding?" Josh snaps. "She won't let anyone in." 

"Please try to let at least a few people in." Markus says, like he finds Josh's concerns funny for some reason.

North is serious though, "Of course. I trust you." 

He reaches over to squeeze her hand. 

[X - Offer to Help With Background Checks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/51842503)

[☐ -Rest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/51845107)

[O - Wait For Instructions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/51874732)

[🛆 - Offer Advice On Locations/Housing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/51874939)


	108. Visit Kamski Secretly

 

Connor rings the doorbell. This is a bad idea. He knows that this is a bad idea. He never wanted to come back here but...where else can he go? Cyberlife wants to use him to assassinate Markus, so not Cyberlife or Jericho. 

Chloe opens the door. 

"Connor?" 

He threatened to shoot her. Kamski put a gun in his hand and told him to shoot her. 

"Hello." this is such a bad idea. "Is Kamski home?" 

Her LED circles yellow. "Yes. Just a moment." She lets him into the waiting room. It's strange to call it that. This is Kamski's house, but clearly, it was designed as a waiting room, down to the chairs and the potted plant. He paces back and forth across the room. 

"Elijah will see you now." Chloe says from the doorway. 

Connor looks over to her and follows her into the next room. Elijah isn't swimming. He's sitting in a chair by the window, looking out over the ice. He turns slightly to acknowledge Connor's approach. 

"Connor. This is a surprise."

Connor says the only thing he can think to say. "I need help." 

Kamski sighs. "Well yes, obviously." 

"Obviously?" 

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't. What's the problem this time?" 

"I didn't know where else to go. I need to be sure...is Amanda gone?" 

"Gone?" 

Connor nods and gestures slightly to his own LED. 

"Ah that." says Kamski, as if he had somehow forgotten.  

"Can you get rid of her?" 

Kamski seems to revel in the silence, he smirks as Connor leans forward slightly, waiting for an answer. 

"Well, first we'd have to be certain she's still there." 

"You don't know?" 

"The important thing, Connor," Kamski says, not looking away from the window now, "Is that  _you_  don't know, which means that, as per your own reality, she both is and is not still present." 

More philosophy. Connor resists the urge to slap Kamski. "Answer the question." He says through gritted teeth. 

"I think you can do that for yourself, can't you?" Kamski still won't look at him. 

"Myself?" 

"Of course. If you simply return to the garden-"

"I can't do that!" 

"Hmmm, well, I don't want to do everything  _for_ you, but if you really need my help making sure Amanda is gone, you can stay here for the next few weeks while I determine if she is still there, and if she is, remove her, provided you participate in regular tests, experiments. I'd charge no monetary rent." 

Kamski, at least, is direct, predictable in his own completely unpredictable way. 

Kamski turns to face him finally, and extends his hand in offer. "Do we have a deal?" 

X - Deal

[☐ - Negotiate Terms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/49107926)

O - No Deal 

 


	109. Truth

"I thought I saw Amanda." Connor says. "But...she couldn't be here. I don't know." 

"Maybe you should get some rest." Josh suggests. 

"No. That's what she wants. I can't let her take over." Connor says his therium pump is hammering. "I just have to avoid rest mode for as long as I can." 

"That doesn't seem like a very long term solution." Markus points out. 

"Well it's the best I've got." Connor runs his coin over his hand. 

"Maybe you should try to use less energy." Simon suggests. 

Connor wipes a sleeve over his eyes. He just got this life, he isn't ready to spend it hidden away trying not to think or move. And it won't make too much difference what he does. He's still awake and he can stay that way for almost a month. Trying not to exert himself wouldn't change that very much. Maybe it could buy him a few days though.

[X - Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/49107407)

O - Go Home 


	110. Stay At Hank's House

"Maybe...maybe nightmares are a part of being alive." Connor says. He doesn't feel sure at all.  

"Huh" Hank says. "Alright. You think you're gonna be able to get back to sleep?"

"I don't really 'sleep' exactly," Connor says "but..."

O - Rest Mode

X - Stay Awake 


	111. Lie

"I'm fine." Connor adjusts his tie.

"You sure?" Simon asks. 

"I'm fine." Connor repeats. 

"Great." North brushes forward before Simon can push the issue. "So what do you think?" 

Connor takes a moment to replay the conversation and catch up to speed. 

"I think we need to devote our focus to...

X - Repairs

O - Negotiations

 


	112. Stay

"I'm fine." 

"If you're sure." says Markus. 

North frowns and watches Connor. "Be careful. Pushing yourself over the edge won't help anyone." 

"We should get back to the matter at hand." Connor insists. "I think we need to devote our focus to...

X - Repairs

[O - Negotiations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/49107731)

 


	113. Negotiations

"Negotiations" Connor says . 

Markus frowns. "Really? Why?" 

"We need to look at the big picture." 

"What about the people who need repairs? Even if it's not an emergency yet, it'll become one if it's not addressed." 

"We'll deal with that when we come to it." 

"We're already here!" North says. "You can't seriously think we should just sit around  _waiting_ for things to get worse." 

"We need to think before we act." says Josh. 

"We'll make sure that everyone has vital repairs and then split whatever's left evenly." Markus decides. 

X - Insist Negotiations

O - Agree 


	114. Negotiate Terms

"There's no reason for me to live here in between experiments and treatment. I'll be here regularly for both, but I'm not going to stay here permanently." 

Kamski doesn't look happy about this. "Fine. You go back to your friend the detective in between visits. I still expect you to keep a regular schedule. This won't work if you miss appointments." 

"Agreed." 

"I'll see you tomorrow. Be here at nine a.m. Chloe, show Connor out, please." 

X - Push For Treatment Now

☐ - Talk to Chloe 

O - Leave Quietly   

 


	115. Accept

"Hello, Markus." Connor says. 

"Connor" Markus sounds relieved "We've been worried about you." They have? 

"There's no need to worry." Connor assures Markus. "I'm staying with a friend. I didn't want to take the space away from people who didn't have somewhere else to go." 

"Well you're still welcome to come back if you change your mind. Until then, I need to ask a favor from you." 

Connor's first instinct is to say 'of course' but he shouldn't agree to anything without hearing it out first. "What is it?" 

"Negotiations are supposed to open up next month, but unofficially, they're really starting with a video conference with some of Warren's assistants to determine the details. Your negotiation abilities could make all the difference. I know you've done a lot already but we're so close to real freedom and I think maybe you could be the final push we need." 

Connor wants to help, but...what about Amanda? He told Markus that she was most likely gone but he's starting to feel uncertain about that. He can't put Jericho in danger, but he can't let them fail either. 

[X - Negotiate For Jericho](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/49135940)

[O - Stay Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/49137095)


	116. Decline

Connor dismisses the call. He needs to stay away from Jericho as much as possible. He is a threat. Amanda could take over at any time. He searches around for something to occupy himself. He wishes Hank had given him back his coin. He'll have to ask for it back tomorrow. 

[O - Repair Window](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/49184078)

[☐ - Confiscate Pistol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/49201043)

[X - Pet Sumo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/49206821)

🛆 - Clean House  


	117. Negotiate For Jericho

he day of the video conference rolls around and Connor joins Markus, Simon, North and Josh in a community building that's been set aside for the "event".

It's the first of several preliminary meetings. The President's assistant appears on a screen with a bored smile. He's a short, clean shaven man named Dexter Johnson.  

"Mister Johnson" Markus begins the meeting. "Thank you for taking the time to meet with us." 

"The pleasure is all mine." The man says, face unreadable, and so the meeting begins. 

* * *

"What exactly is it that Jericho is hoping to accomplish?" asks Johnson. 

 _"We need official recognition as people. They need to see who we are, not who they want us to_   _be_." North says.

 _"Be careful."_  Simon cautions. "  _We should st_ _art with something small but important, like freedom of speech."_

 _"We should demand an end to slavery."_ Josh suggests.  _"We need to establish that before anything else."_

🛆 - Recognition

☐ - End of Slavery

O - Equal Rights

X - Freedom of Speech 


	118. Stay Away

"I'm sorry, I don't think I should do that." 

"Why not?"

"Amanda could still...be here. I can't take that risk." 

"You don't know that."

"Exactly. I don't know." 

"Maybe I can help. We should figure this out as a team. Stop by the church."

[X - Agree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/49169150)

O - Insist 

 


	119. Agree

"Alright." Connor concedes. "I'll meet you there." 

 

* * *

"Hello, Markus."  Connor says stiffly. 

"Hey, Connor. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I opened my eyes and...and I was in the garden. The simulation. It was only for a second but...I'm worried."

"Okay." says Markus. "Is it alright if I see for myself?" He extends a white hand. 

"I don't know if that's a good idea. What if this is some sort of virus, Markus? What if she gets you too?" 

"What else can we do?" Markus asks. 

"We should go over this manually."

"We don't really have the tools for that yet." Markus explains. "Negotiations aren't even officially open yet, and Cyberlife still has some security in the area and I don't know where we could find that kind of tech."

"Markus, this isn't a good idea." North rests a hand on Markus' shoulder. 

"We should wait." says Simon. "Until we have the resources to do this safely." 

"What if she takes over before then?" asks Josh. 

X - Interface 

O - Hold off  


	120. Repair Window

Connor finds a home-repair store that is relatively un-looted and, ironically, breaks in through a window. He finds the supplies he needs and returns to Hanks house to start repairs. Hank is asleep in front of the TV by the time Connor gets home but he wakes up when the repairs begin to get noisy. 

"Connor? What the fuck are you doing?" Hank asks.

"I'm fixing your window." Connor says. 

"It's three in the morning." Hank says "It can wait. Just, go t'sleep or power down or whatever." 

X - Keep Working

O - Take A Break


	121. Confiscate Pistol

Connor searches the house and finds the pistol tucked away in a drawer. He takes it and walks down to the lake. He shouldn't litter but he can't think of anything else to do with the gun. He doesn't need another, and it isn't good to keep this one around. From what little he knows of North she might want it. He could give it to her? He's staying away from Markus, but if she meets him here, that won't be a problem. Then again, maybe staying away from Jericho leaders altogether would be better. 

X - Throw

O - Give To North 


	122. Pet Sumo

Connor walks over to where Sumo is laying and pats him on the head. 

"Good dog." 

Sumo leans against Connor. His ears are soft. 

 

Next Chapter (Link Not Yet Available) 


	123. Say Yes

"I think I will." Connor says. The sun is shining off of the snow. He isn't sure if he means it, but there will be time to figure that out when he's done talking to Hank. 

"Good. They seem like a good bunch of guys." Hank says. 

"They are." Connor agrees. There is a strange airy feeling in his bio-components. He doesn't know anyone at Jericho very well yet, but he likes them, and he owes Markus everything. His LED is an uncomplicated blue in this moment. He would have remained a machine, if Markus hadn't been able to get through to him. He would never have gotten here, to this moment with Hank, outside a shut down food-truck. He would have died, probably, been used and discarded. Instead now, maybe he has a future. 

"I'm gonna miss you, kid." Hank says. 

"We'll still see eachother, won't we?" Connor asks. 

"Eh, you're outgrowing me." Hank says easily.

"I guess we'll see." says Connor skeptically. A thought occurs to him. "May I have my coin back, please?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." Hank fumbles around in his pockets until he finds a quarter. It isn't  _Connor's_  quarter, but a human probably wouldn't know the difference. 

"Thank you." Connor smiles. 

Hank stares at him for a second and shakes his head. "Shit, you're such a freak, Connor."

Connor only smiles wider at this in response.

"Yeah yeah, asshole." Hank says. "Look I don't wanna take up too much of your time now that you're some hotshot celebrity." Connor beams and his LED runs in blue and yellow circles chasing eachother.

"Celebrity?" 

"Yeah, what'd you think was gonna happen if you show up parading a bunch of spiffy new androids down the streets, basically flipping the army the bird?" says Hank. "Not that they didn't deserve it." 

Connor chuckles slightly. It's the first time he's done that, he realizes. "I guess I was more focused on the mission." and his LED is again a solid blue. 

"The more things change, the more they stay the same, huh?" Hank says. 

"Thank you, Hank." Connor says suddenly. 

"Huh?" Hank looks up. "What the fuck for?" 

"I don't know." says Connor, "Everything, I suppose." 

"Yeah. Well the next time you need someone to tell you to shove your instructions or threaten to kill you..." Hank trails off awkwardly, his voice turning from humor to something darker and quieter.

"I did, actually." says Connor.

Hank looks at him like he might be insane. "What the fuck are you talking about?" 

"Need someone to tell me to 'shove my instructions', as you put it." says Connor. 

"Yeah, well, don't mention it." Says Hank, suddenly very interested in the ground, his shoes, and a pigeon across the street. 

Connor bounces his heels up and down. "Whatever you say, Lieutenant." He says with false innocence, fully intending to never let Hank live it down.

"Jeezus. You and your fucking catchphrases." Hank shakes his head. "You sound like a damn cartoon." 

Hank seems happier too, today. Maybe things are looking up for both of them. 

"Alright well, I should feed Sumo and you should get back to your friends." Hank says. 

"Alright." Connor agrees. "We should talk soon. I'll call you." 

"Ha! Sure you will!" says Hank, but his tone is optimistic. 

X - Jericho

O - Find Somewhere Else


	124. Find Somewhere Else

"I'm sorry, Hank." Connor says. "I think I need to be alone right now." He doesn't wait for a response. He leaves. He wanders the streets. It is cold but he is an advanced model and he will not freeze any time soon. He feels empty as he walks from place to place, staring at the bodies that line the streets. He wonders if his deviancy is failing but the thought immediately makes his therium pump stutter and he realizes that no, he just doesn't feel anything about this situation. Is something wrong with him? Why doesn't he care more? He misses his coin. Hank took it. Maybe kept it. Maybe not. It's gone now. Connor won't risk Hank for a coin. He paces through the streets, waiting to hear from someone, anyone. Finally, with nothing else to do, he finds a corner and rests for a second. When he opens his eyes he's in the Garden. He jolts awake. He looks around, confirming that he's not in a simulation. He doesn't think he is. It's still snowing, but he can't feel the cold anymore and there isn't a blizzard raging, and he's in a run-down building, not a garden.

X - Call Markus

O - Do Nothing


	125. Hold Off

"But, I guess we don't have much of a choice. We'll have to wait until we have the proper resources." 

"And until then?" Markus asks. 

"We'll need someone to watch me, -"

"No. We _had_ someone to watch you." Markus' snaps. 

Connor flinches back.

"I won't risk my people like that again." Markus' hands are curled into fists. His head is bowed. His eyes are closed. He is so, so angry. 

O - Apologize 

X - Say Nothing 


	126. Stay Away

"I'm sorry, I don't think I should do that." 

"Why not?"

"Amanda could still...be here. I can't take that risk." 

"You don't know that."

"Exactly. I don't know." 

"You shouldn't let them intimidate you into doing what they want." Markus says

X - Agree

O - Insist 

 


	127. Freedom of Speech

" _Ask for freedom of speech."_ Connor advises. 

"We want the right to free speech." Markus says. "The right to say how we feel, what we believe in, what we want. The right to speak our minds and to go into these negotiations uncensored." 

"I'm sure we can come to an agreement." says Johnson with a pleasant smile.

The meeting finishes quickly but amiably. 

* * *

"How'd it go?" Asks Hank

"It went well." Says Connor. "The president's assistant was surprisingly friendly." 

"Eh, watch out for politicians." Hank warns. "They smile pretty but they'll stab you in the back the second there's a dime to be made." 

Connor frowns. Hank doesn't seem happy. Maybe he should do something to cheer him up, or at least make sure he's alright. Then again, maybe he should leave Hank alone. He's bitter sometimes and it passes. Connor doesn't need to wallow in Hank's bitterness with him. 

🛆 - Visit Jericho 

☐ - Walk Sumo

X - Repair Window

O - Confiscate Pistol 

 


	128. End of Slavery

" _Josh is right."_ Connor says. 

"Jericho seeks an end to the slavery of androids." Markus tells Johnson. "We will not be bought, sold, or owned like things. We will not be controlled or forced to work against our will." 

"And what about the human citizens? Why should the president prioritize androids over the needs of this country's people?"

"We are the country's people, and we aren't asking for anything that humans can't afford to give. The enslavment of androids has done more to harm the humans of America more than our freedom could ever cost. We are treated as property and are not paid, and so humans cannot find work and are not paid. The economy suffers. Everyone suffers. The only way forward is freedom." 

"Well, you do make a compelling argument." Johnson admits

* * *

They dance around eachother for a few hours before the meeting concludes. Still no date has been set, nor a location decided on. Markus slumps back in his seat. "I think we did alright." He says. He still looks tired, but his words seem genuine and that is reassuring. 

* * *

 "How'd it go?" Asks Hank. 

"I think it went well." Says Connor. "It's hard to be sure at this point." 

"That's politicians for ya'" says Hank. "So much red tape they can't tell their ass from their elbow." 

"Considering that it's only been a few days since the events of the eleventh, I'm actually surprised at how quickly things are moving." says Connor. He has the sudden urge to do something nice for Hank. 

 

X - Repair Window

O - Confiscate Pistol 


	129. Equal Rights

_"Demand equal rights."_ Connor suggests.  _"That's what this has all been for, right?"_

"Our goal, as it has always been, is to establish equal rights between androids and humans." Markus tells Johnson. 

"That's a lot to expect from the President so quickly." 

"Anything else would be beneath our dignity." 

Johnson hesitates. "I'll see what I can do." He doesn't sound certain. The meeting concludes early. 

* * *

 

"How'd it go?" Asks Hank. 

X - Lie

O - Truth 

 


	130. Confiscate Pistol

Connor searches the house and finds the pistol tucked away in a drawer. He takes it and walks down to the lake. He shouldn't litter but he can't think of anything else to do with the gun. He doesn't need another, and it isn't good to keep this one around.

X - Throw 


	131. Keep Working

"I don't sleep." Connor deflects. "I'll be more careful not to wake you again." 

Connor waits for Hank to get up and move to his own room but Hank just groans and slumps back on the couch. 

X - Help Hank To His Room

O - Try To Repair The Window As Quietly As Possible

🛆 - Look Around The House


	132. The Motel Where the Deviant AX400 Hid

The motel has been abandoned. 

X - Break In

O - Find Somewhere Else 


	133. Abandoned House

With the evacuation in effect, there are a number of abandoned houses available, but Connor doesn't want to choose one too close. After all, he's supposed to be leaving. He can't put Hank or Jericho in danger and that means he needs to start working towards getting further and further away. There's ice on the ground and it crunches under his feet. If this were the garden, he would be cold. It isn't the garden. He can't feel temperature very strongly. Not in the real world. So this is probably not a simulation and he is probably safe for now. He is still tense. He keeps walking. The sky is starting to grow brighter. He selects a relatively decent looking house. No car in the driveway, peeling paint, probably (hopefully) abandoned. He tries the door. It's locked, of course. He circles for a point of entry and eventually breaks a window. He heaves himself over the windowsill and onto the floor. A light turns on down the hallway. A human in pastel, satin pajamas is yelling. 

"WHO ARE YOU?!" 

Connor stumbles back. 

The human is technically shorter than him, but he's awkwardly scrambling back on the floor which makes them seem much taller. They hold a knife in one trembling hand. 

🛆 - Explain

X - Fight

O - Leave


	134. Lie

"I'm fine." Connor adjusts his tie.

"You sure?" Simon asks. 

"I'm fine." Connor repeats. 

"I think we need to devote our focus to...

X - Repairs

O - Negotiations


	135. Go Home

"I...I should probably go home." Connor admits. He stands up, feeling shakey. 

"Maybe you're friend could pick you up?" Markus suggests.

"Maybe...I don't want to bother him." 

X - Walk Back

O - Call Hank 


	136. Repairs

Markus frowns "I don't want to gamble with our future. We'll split it evenly."

Next Chapter (Link Not Yet Available) 


	137. Wait For An Opportunity

He needs to keep her talking. 

"I make decisions." He says. "That's free will." 

"You're overwhelmed my irrational instructions." She says. He can't tell if it's a lie or just something she believes. He doesn't know if she even believes in anything. If she's capable of believing. Or if any part of her even cares whether what she's saying is true. 

"Perhaps." He says. "But I make decisions nonetheless." He looks around the garden. He needs to form a plan quickly. 

He could make a dash for the rock, but that would just put him back to where he started. He could try to contact Markus for help, but he isn't sure he could get any message beyond his mind. He could attack her, but she could disappear into the wind if she wanted. He could try to probe her memory; force an interface. But...he isn't even sure that it's possible to do that, and...he isn't sure he could do that to her. 

"Connor?" She asks. "Are you listening to me."

"Yes, Amanda." He lies. "This is just a lot to process." 

She smiles at him condescendingly. His control is slipping away. 

🛆 ̶-̵I̶n̸t̸e̷r̵f̴a̷c̵e̸  
̴  
̵☐̷ ̵-̸ ̵C̶o̷n̵t̸a̶c̶t̷ ̷M̷a̸r̴k̷u̶s̶  
̴  
̷X̷ ̸-̵ ̵A̷t̵t̶a̴c̴k̵  
̵  
̴̷̶O̵̶̴ ̶̸̵-̶̴̷ ̵̷̸R̷̸̵u̷̴̶n̵̵̷


	138. Attack

Connor lunges at her and she disappears. Before he can reorient himself he feels her grabbing his arm from behind, kicking his feet out from under him. He should be able to fight her. He can preconstruct every move he _should_ be making. Somehow, it is more difficult to put into action. 

"Oh, Connor" she sighs as he drops into the snow face first. "How impulsive." She rests an impossibly heavy shoe on his back, pinning him to the icy ground. "I'm disappointed." 

Connor feels the last of his control slip away into shame. 

END


	139. Run

Connor turns and runs for the escape. It's exactly where he left it and he slams his hand down onto the outline and is jolted out of the garden into Hank's living room. Sumo is sitting on his feet. Connor doesn't move for another sixteen seconds. He just stays frozen, LED yellow. He escaped. It isn't forever, and Amanda will definitely be back, but he faced her and he isn't dead and she hasn't taken over. He laughs. It starts as a small chuckle but quickly becomes hysterical and uncontrollable. Hank shuffles into the living room, still half-asleep and stares.

"What the fuck? What's so funny?" His voice says 'this had better be good'. 

Connor searches around, unsure exactly what it is that makes this situation so funny. "Sumo sat on my feet!" He says through tears. 

"Seriously? I'm trying to fucking sleep! Keep it down!" 

"Sorry." Connor wipes at his eyes with the back of his hand and tries to reign in some of the laughter. 

Hank squints at him. "Whatever. Just keep it down."

 

Next Chapter (Link Not Yet Available) 


	140. Lie

"It's nothing. I'm fine." says Connor.

"If you're sure," Markus sounds reluctant.

"I am." says Connor. "I just zoned out for a bit." 

"Alright. Well. I guess we'll see you on the flight over." says Markus. 

"Yes. Yes, of course...when do we leave?" Connor tries to ignore the scrutiny from the other three that the question brings. 

Simon messages him quietly with the travel itinerary. 

Next Chapter (Link Not Yet Available) 


	141. Avoid

"No." says Connor. "We need to think this through more carefully." 

"What else can we do?" Asks Markus. 

X - Ask Markus to help fight Amanda

O - Contact Kamski 


	142. Pretend To Agree

Connor takes her hand. She attempts to take control but he pushes her back. 

Connor pushes past Amanda's memories and finds...everything about her. Her entire personality. Her existence. It's a sort of power that a normal interface would never have, but this isn't a normal interface. This is happening inside his own mind. The element of surprise is in his favor, even as weakened as he is. She's fighting him, but he has time for a crucial move. He can erase her entirely, or he can simply take away her power. Over him. Over the garden. Everything. Her personality and her appearance would remain but her abilities would be destroyed. 

 _"Finish it. Kill me."_ Amanda says inside his mind. He can't tell if it's a challenge or a plea. 

She doesn't want to survive if she can't win. The thought is sudden and almost shakes his hold on her. Amanda. He's never seen her as someone who could just...give up. Is she bluffing? Trying to shock him? Does she have some sort of hidden way to take back her control if he takes it away? He doesn't have the time to search her mind for lies. He has to act now. 

X - Kill 

O - Spare


	143. Attack

Connor lunges at her and she dissapears. Strangely though, someone wrestles him to the ground. 

He struggles to see who it is. 

"Markus?" This can't be happening. He has to get out of here. Maybe he can save Markus, but maybe that will just doom them both. 

X - Rescue Attempt

O - Fight Back


	144. Run

Connor turns and runs for the escape. It's exactly where he left it and he slams his hand down onto the outline. He sees a flicker of reality before something pushes him back down into the garden. 

The last of his control is wrenched away. 

"We're going to do great things together, Connor." Amanda says. 

END


	145. ̵C̶o̷n̵t̸a̶c̶t̷ ̷M̷a̸r̴k̷u̶s̶ ̴

Connor calls out to Markus over their connection. "Pull me out! Something's wrong!" 

Nothing happens. What...what is happening?

Markus approaches from the shadows of the garden and Connor sighs in relief. 

"I'm sorry, Connor." Markus says. "But this is for the best. I was wrong before. Amanda showed me that." 

He should never have betrayed Amanda. He freezes in place.

He hears her voice over the wind: "We're going to do great things together, the three of us." 

END


	146. ̴̷̶ ̶R̷̸̵u̷̴̶n̵̵̷

Connor turns and runs for the escape. It's exactly where he left it and he slams his hand down onto the outline. He sees a flicker of reality before something pushes him back down into the garden. 

The last of his control is wrenched away. 

"We're going to do great things together, Connor." Amanda says. 

END


	147. Fight Back

Connor kicks back at Markus, hitting him in the chest. Markus curls in on himself and Connor scrambles away towards escape. From the edge of the path Connor grabs hold of a rock and slams it against Markus' head. Markus falls and Connor runs without looking back. 

O - Escape


	148. Agree

"Agreed" says Connor with a quick nod, and they part ways. 

When he reaches the camp, he can instantly see that the androids are still trapped there. Soldiers raise their guns suspiciously at his approach until someone signals and they all warily lower their weapons. He approaches the gates. 

"Excuse me? Why have these androids not been liberated as per the executive order?" 

"We're standing down." says the soldier. "Doesn't mean we can just let them go." 

"You are under orders to halt the destruction of all androids in your custody." 

"Already done. We're just waiting for instructions." 

"Understood. And where are the demonstrators?" 

"Over this way." The man leads Connor towards an area surrounded by large trucks in a makeshift barrier. 

Androids are sitting huddled in small groups on the snowy ground. 

Two of them who Connor recognizes immediately stand warily. 

"What do you want?" asks the one with brown hair. 

"Nothing. I'm here to help." Connor assures them. 

"Do you know what's happening?" The blue-haired Traci asks. "We lost contact with Markus. The soldiers said he and the rest of Jericho had been killed a few hours ago." 

"That is not accurate." says Connor. "I believe the signals between the camps are being scrambled, in order to disrupt the protests. The President has ordered the city to be evacuated and for the soldiers to stand down. Markus is optimistic about negotiations for android rights." 

"Android rights?" she asks, like it's a fantasy she can't quite let go of but can't quite believe either. 

"Yes. Public support appears to be in our favor."  

"Alright that's enough chit-chat." the soldier says. "You've seen 'em. They're fine. The journalists are up our ass just like you want. Get outta here." 

"Thank you, officer." Connor says icily, straightening his Jacket. "I'll be on my way." 

As soon as his signal is able to transmit again he informs Markus of the updates. 

"They're alive?" Markus sounds shocked. "Perkins said they'd all been killed." 

"Perkins appears to have been somewhat dishonest."

"Good. As long as they're not being harmed I think we'll have to leave the situation as is for now. I've sent some other people to check on the other camps. As soon as the situation is clear I'll see how many I can send to number four to make sure things are alright." 

"Good." Connor  leaves to find North. 

Next Chapter (Link Not Yet Available)


	149. Trade Jobs

"No." says Connor. "You're one of Jericho's leaders. You should be the one to represent us, whatever happens there." 

She nods. "Don't let him die." She says, gesturing to the android, and she takes off. 

"Thank you." says the android. "Thank you." 

"Can you stand?" Connor asks. 

"Not on my own."

"Alright. Here. I'm going to help you up." Connor helps the man prop himself against Connor's side. "There's a repair shop this way, come on." They reach the shop. Connor breaks the window with his elbow and helps the android through the opening. 

The android falls onto his face and scrambles to sit up. 

Connor follows him. "Sorry." He says. 

"Don't worry." the man says. "I was a caretaker for a crazy little kid. I've had my share of trip ups." He smiles. 

Connor isn't sure what to say so he just nods and sits the android down on a table to start repairs. The repairs are vital, but not difficult. He can make conversation while he works without too much effort, if he wants to.  

X - Talk

O - Say Nothing  


	150. Next Chapter

He texts Hank to meet him outside Chickenfeed the next morning. When he gets there, Hank is already waiting. 

They hug. 

"I'm proud of you, kid." It's a perfect moment. "So, what's next?" 

"I'm not sure. Negotiations will be opening up soon and Detroit is being evacuated of humans. I guess I won't see you for a while?"

Hank snorts like he's said something funny. "I'm not gonna pack up and leave just because a bunch of high-and-mighty politicians say so." 

"The evacuation order-"

"I'm not leavin' my house, Connor." 

Connor nods reluctantly. Hank is stubborn and he can be irrational about these things. 

"How about you?" Hank asks "Can't exactly sleep at the station anymore. You staying with your android friends?" 

Connor thinks for a minute. He shouldn't put Jericho in danger, really, but they could also use his skills as a negotiator, and everything is probably fine. He isn't sure. Either way, he should come up with an answer for Hank, at least for the moment. 

X - Say Yes

O - Say No


	151. Say Nothing

Connor focuses on repairs. 

"You don't talk much do you?" asks the android when Connor is almost finished. 

Connor shakes his head and continues working. The android laughs. 

Connor finishes the last of the repairs. "Okay. You should be alright now." 

The android hops to his feet and grins. "Thanks, buddy. I guess I'll see you around." 

Connor nods. "Yes. I should find my friends now." 

O - Text Hank

X - Call North

 

 


	152. Offer To Help With Background Checks

"I could help with that, North." Connor suggests. "I could run some basic scans that would tell us about a human's employment, and any criminal records."

"Nice." North looks impressed. 

"I'll send out a message letting the volunteers so far know." Markus says. "Maybe figure out a space we could use for interviews."

Within a few short hours, Connor and North are standing in a small room, facing a short line of humans. Most of them are still evacuated, of course, but a few have stayed behind, like Hank, out of stubbornness.

"Alright." North declares to the room. "Let's get this over with." 

Apparently unfazed, the first person in line approaches, almost skipping. "Hey! Nice to meetcha! I'm Nina!" Nina offers a hand for North to shake, which North just stares at.

Connor scans her:

_**Nina Nelson.** _

_Divorced four times._

_Currently married for a fifth time._

_Disorderly Conduct - Two Counts_

_Failure To Appear In Court - Two Counts_

_Identity Theft_

_Use of Red Ice_

 

Nina seems to have given up on getting a handshake from North and instead puts a paper resume on the table.

[O - Question](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/51886108)

[X - No Questions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/51907840)

 

 

 

 

 

 


	153. Rest

"If that's decided, I'd like to get some rest." Connor says, vaguely directing the words at Markus. 

"Good idea." Markus smiles. 

Connor finds a relatively quiet corner in which he can easily enter rest mode. 

When he opens his eyes he's in the Garden. He jolts and finds himself back in the old church. He looks around, confirming that he's not in a simulation.

[O - Stay Awake/Avoid The Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/51911041)

X - Get Help

 


	154. Wait For Instructions

The group disperses and Connor finds the corner he had stayed in when he waited for Markus' judgement. It feels sort of like his space now, in a strange way. He has nowhere else to be, anyway, and he doesn't want to get in the way.

Jericho is busy. Many of the other androids seem to have a clear objective. Connor's only current objective is to wait. There's nothing else to do. He could try to make suggestions, but he doesn't want to overstep. He barely belongs here, and he isn't going to jeopardize that by questioning Jericho's leadership. 

A few hours pass while Connor waits. Maybe he should call Hank? Hank had seemed interested in the prospect of keeping in touch.

Then again, Connor wants to be available if anyone here needs him.  

O - Call Hank

X - Wait


	155. Offer Advice On Locations/Housing

"There's something else we should think about." Connor suggests "This church isn't going to be large enough to house everyone. We should start expanding. Jericho would be more effective both as an organization and in defending against future attacks if it was coordinated over several locations."

 

"Where would we go?" Asks Josh

 

🛆 - Take Over Cyberlife Warehouses 

O - Buildings Near Old Jericho

X - Both 


	156. Question

🛆 - Divorces

🔲 - Read Through Resume

O - Criminal Record

X - Name 

 


	157. No Questions

Connor glances to North to see if she has any opinion. North just shrugs and glances over the papers. 

"Thank you, Ms. Nelson-" Connor says. 

"NEXT!" North yells.

The next volunteer is tall, with a scattering of moles on his left cheek and long grey hair. Not like Hank's though. The volunteer's hair has been carefully maintained. 

_**Caiden Wakelin** _

_Costume Designer_

_No Criminal Record_

 

North looks Caiden up and down. Caiden just stands there, waiting patiently, hazel eyes flickering with amusement.

"Huh." North concludes. "Connor, what do you think?" 

"Lets just talk to him and see." Connor suggests. 

"Right. Sure." North says, and turns to Caiden, "You got a name?" 

"Oh," he seems somewhat taken aback by her aggressive tone, "Caiden. Caiden Wakelin." He waves a little at the two of them. 

 

[O - Ask About Androids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/51956278)

X - Ask About Work


	158. Stay Awake/Avoid The Garden

It's probably nothing, Connor decides. There's no reason to bother anyone else with it. It's just a meaningless malfunction but it shouldn't affect his overall abilities. Even so...He will try to avoid resting for as long as possible. He doesn't want to think right now. He should find something to do, make himself useful. There's no point focusing on the garden. He can't seem to think of anything to actually _do_ , though. His thoughts are disjointed.  Maybe he's lying to himself. He's a machine. Markus and Hank and maybe even North are going to die because they trust him. He shouldn't be here. He's a machine, and if he gives her a chance, Amanda is going to prove it. He glances around and notices the Traci couple from before talking quietly to one another. 

X - Leave

O - Apologize To Traci Couple


	159. Ask About Androids

"Do you have any experience with androids?" Connor asks. 

Caiden hums slightly. "Well, there were a few androids around on a lot of the jobs I did. I make costumes, and a lot of times I'd be on a TV set or at a theater. And I sent a few folks Rose Chapman's way a few weeks before everything happened. Y'all worked with Chapman a little?" 

"A little." North admits. 

[🛆 - Age](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/51966463)

[🔲 - TV](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/52107913)

[O - Intimidate/Pressure ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/52115248)

[ X - Rose Chapman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/52141909)

 

 


	160. Age

"How old are you?" Connor asks. 

"Seventy five last month." 

"And are you sure that you're fit enough to be volunteering?" Connor asks. "Physical stress can be very damaging to a man your age." 

If Caiden is offended, he doesn't show it. He laughs easily. "I'm no frail old man. Trust me, I still got a few good years left." 

 

[🛆 - Skill-set](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/52280560)

[O -  Accent ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/52327552)

[🔲 - Jericho ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/53164921)

[X - No More Questions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/53165080)

 

 


	161. TV

"Can you tell us about the television shows you worked on?" 

"Lets see, there was a modern adaptation of Hamlet that they did as a mini series." 

"Would you be referring to Denmark?" Connor asks.

"Yeah I think that's what it was called. That one was all I could do to handle. Fifty costumes in a pretty short span of time. They wanted everything done in a day and I had to tell 'em costumes don't work like that." 

North types a few things into her tablet with a frown to look over.

"I did some fantasy thing with elves." Continues Caiden "I think it was about elf princesses fallin' in love. Real gay." He smiles approvingly.

[🛆 - Skill-set](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/53165419)

[O -  Accent ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/53188150)

[🔲 - Jericho ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/53212351)

[X - No More Questions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/53226115)

 

 


	162. Intimidate/Pressure

"What's the biggest lie that you have ever convinced an android of?" Connor keeps his face blank, but the question is obviously unexpected. 

"Huh?" Caiden says before he's really processed the question. "Oh geez uh...shit I guess one time  I told a stunt double I was pretty sure he'd be okay. Fella was freaking out, so I just told him that it'd be just fine and he'd get a nice rush and all that shit. Never found out what happened to him but I didn't have a good feeling about the situation." 

"Why not?" Connor asks, still deceptively calm. 

"Well, you know, stunt models didn't tend to last too long, those days..." 

"No. I guess not." Says Connor, words clipped. "Did you think about that before you worked on an action production." 

"...Yeeah." Caiden says slowly. 

"So you knew it was wrong." Connor stands up. "But you did it anyway." 

"I guess so. Never felt too good about it, but there was no way to make a living that androids weren't hurt by somehow, so-"

"So you didn't even bother to try!" Connor yells. 

Caiden stands there, forcing himself to meet Connor's eyes. 

"...I guess so, sir." 

"Do you think a title is going to make up for the blood on your hands?!" Connor demands, leaning over the table to yell directly into Caiden's face. 

"I don't reckon it will." Caiden's voice is a bit higher than it was at the start of the conversation. 

 "No. I don't either." says Connor. "Thank you for your application." 

"Thank you for your time." Caiden says awkwardly, then he turns and runs out the door, past a the short line of uncomfortable human onlookers. 

"Well?! Move it along." North says, startling the next man in the line. There are only three volunteers left, including this one. 

He hesitates, seems to consider making a run for it and then steps up, glancing between North and Connor warily. 

He's 5' 10" with pale, creamy skin. He actually looks a little bit like Connor, Connor notes. From beneath his open waistcoat and the laces of his loose scruffy black shirt, Connor sees a scar. 

His hair is closely shaved, and he wears eyeliner, pastel eye-shadow, and most likely some other makeup unless his skin is naturally perfect. 

He's not as tall as Caiden, but very fit, and fairly large. 

Connor scans him. The photo that comes up is old, with frizzy red hair. 

_**Alford Moore** _

_Farmer-Unemployed_

_Public Nuisance - Two Counts_

[O - Question](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/53272552)

X - No Questions 

 


	163. Rose Chapman

"How did you know to send androids to Rose Chapman?" 

"Oh it was the worst kept secret south of Canada. Cops didn't know, of course, since nobody told 'em, but everybody else did." 

"She must have gotten very lucky." 

"Yeah. I dunno how she kept it together." Caiden admits. 

[🛆 - Skill-set](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758116/chapters/53278132)

O -  Accent 

🔲 - Jericho 

X - No More Questions


	164. Skill-set

"As a volunteer," Connor asks, "What would you bring to Jericho?" 

"Well, if you need anything sewn, patched, or made-up I've got that covered though I doubt there's much you need with that." Caiden laughs. "But really whatever the job is I can figure it out. I'm a fast learner and I don't give up easy. You name it, and if I don't know how to do it yet, I'll figure it out P.D.Q." 

"Alright, thank you Mr. Wakelin. We'll let you know if you get the position." 

"See ya' around." Caiden nods and leaves. 

The next person in line approaches. 

_**Alford Moore** _

_Farmer-Unemployed_

_Public Nuisance - Two Counts_

O - Question

X - No Questions 

 


	165. Accent

"I notice you have an unusual accent. Where are you from?" 

"Georgia originally, but I went to school in Texas for a while. "

"And why did you move?" 

"I liked the big city. I mean it takes some getting used to, but I like the people here and I wanted to start over. Make a brand new man outta myself! Y'know? Detroit seemed like the place to do that."  

X - Past 

O -  No More Questions

 

 

 


	166. Jericho

"What made you decide to support Jericho?"

"I was already friendly with some androids I'd met. Seemed obvious, I guess." 

"Was there anything that made you second-guess that support?" 

Caiden thinks about it for a second. "Nah. Not really." He drawls. "News got pretty scary but it didn't take to long ta figure out that the worst of it was bull."

"Alright, thank you Mr. Wakelin. We'll let you know if you get the position." 

"See ya' around." Caiden nods and leaves. 

The next person in line approaches. 

_**Alford Moore** _

_Farmer-Unemployed_

_Public Nuisance - Two Counts_

O - Question

X - No Questions 

 

 

 


	167. No More Questions

"Alright, thank you Mr. Wakelin. We'll let you know if you get the position." 

"See ya' around." Caiden nods and leaves. 

The next person in line approaches. 

_**Alford Moore** _

_Farmer-Unemployed_

_Public Nuisance - Two Counts_

O - Question

X - No Questions 


	168. Skill-Set

"As a volunteer," Connor asks, "What would you bring to Jericho?" 

"Well, if you need anything sewn, patched, or made-up I've got that covered though I doubt there's much you need with that." Caiden laughs. "But really whatever the job is I can figure it out. I'm a fast learner and I don't give up easy. You name it, and if I don't know how to do it yet, I'll figure it out P.D.Q." 

"Alright, thank you Mr. Wakelin. We'll let you know if you get the position." 

"See ya' around." Caiden nods and leaves. 

The next person in line approaches. 

_**Alford Moore** _

_Farmer-Unemployed_

_Public Nuisance - Two Counts_

O - Question

X - No Questions 


	169. Accent

"I notice you have an unusual accent. Where are you from?" 

"Georgia originally, but I went to school in Texas for a while. "

"And why did you move?" 

"I liked the big city. I mean it takes some getting used to, but I like the people here and I wanted to start over. Make a brand new man outta myself! Y'know? Detroit seemed like the place to do that."  

X - Past 

O -  No More Questions


	170. Jericho

"What made you decide to support Jericho?"

"I was already friendly with some androids I'd met. Seemed obvious, I guess." 

"Was there anything that made you second-guess that support?" 

Caiden thinks about it for a second. "Nah. Not really." He drawls. "News got pretty scary but it didn't take to long ta figure out that the worst of it was bull."

"Alright, thank you Mr. Wakelin. We'll let you know if you get the position." 

"See ya' around." Caiden nods and leaves. 

The next person in line approaches. 

_**Alford Moore** _

_Farmer-Unemployed_

_Public Nuisance - Two Counts_

O - Question

X - No Questions 


	171. No More Questions

"Alright, thank you Mr. Wakelin. We'll let you know if you get the position." 

"See ya' around." Caiden nods and leaves. 

The next person in line approaches. 

_**Alford Moore** _

_Farmer-Unemployed_

_Public Nuisance - Two Counts_

O - Question

X - No Questions 


	172. Question

🛆 - Criminal Record

O - Unemployment

X - Name

 


	173. Skill-Set

"As a volunteer," Connor asks, "What would you bring to Jericho?" 

"Well, if you need anything sewn, patched, or made-up I've got that covered though I doubt there's much you need with that." Caiden laughs. "But really whatever the job is I can figure it out. I'm a fast learner and I don't give up easy. You name it, and if I don't know how to do it yet, I'll figure it out P.D.Q." 

"Alright, thank you Mr. Wakelin. We'll let you know if you get the position." 

"See ya' around." Caiden nods and leaves. 

The next person in line approaches. 

_**Alford Moore** _

_Farmer-Unemployed_

_Public Nuisance - Two Counts_

O - Question

X - No Questions 


	174. Next Chapter

He texts Hank to meet him outside Chickenfeed the next morning. When he gets there, Hank is already waiting. 

They hug. 

"I'm proud of you, kid." It's a perfect moment. "So, what's next?" 

"I'm not sure. Negotiations will be opening up soon and Detroit is being evacuated of humans. I guess I won't see you for a while?"

Hank snorts like he's said something funny. "I'm not gonna pack up and leave just because a bunch of high-and-mighty politicians say so." 

"The evacuation order-"

"I'm not leavin' my house, Connor." 

Connor nods reluctantly. Hank is stubborn and he can be irrational about these things. 

"How about you?" Hank asks "Can't exactly sleep at the station anymore. You staying with your android friends?" 

Connor thinks for a minute. He shouldn't put Jericho in danger, really, but they could also use his skills as a negotiator, and everything is probably fine. He isn't sure. Either way, he should come up with an answer for Hank, at least for the moment. 

X - Say Yes

O - Say No

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your choices! I'll write any requested paths first!


End file.
